Miss Magick
by dracos-cinderella
Summary: Hermione Granger, qualified Auror, is sent undercover to stop a 'New Dark Lord' from planning another attack on the wizarding world. Next target: Miss Magick pageant which just happens to be owned by Draco Malfoy. Full summary inside. Dramione.
1. Mistaken

_Story Summary:_

_Three years after the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione Granger is a qualified Auror who can't seem to find her place in the office amongst her male (-only) colleagues. After jeopardising a mission, Hermione looks set to be doing paperwork for the rest of her career! _

_However, her best friends- Harry and Ron who are also Aurors- have other plans for her…_

_A new Dark Lord is steadily gaining power and his next target will be the Miss Magick pageant. So Hermione is sent undercover as a Miss Magic contestant:_

_Will she help uncover the New Dark Lords' dark plot? Even though the NDL is using different muggle devices to attack? And what are Malfoys' true intentions behind helping the Ministry of Magic- and Hermione?_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE WAS CREATED BY THE BRILLIANT JK ROWLING- NOT ME.

THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY THE SANDRA BULLOCK MOVIE _Miss Congeniality_, AND I ALSO GOT IDEAS FROM THE MISS WORLD, MISS UNIVERSE AND MISS USA PAGEANTS; I DO NOT HAVE ANY OWNERSHIP OVER THE MOVIE OR PAGEANTS MENTIONED.

HOWEVER, _Miss Magick _IS MY OWN CREATION.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A Failed Mission

_Three Years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle)_

A women with her bushy hair tied in a loose ponytail, tendrils of her long locks escaping their tie, was sitting in a small diner booth in a rather dirty restaurant; the name had faded from the sign outside, but in front of the women, the restaurants slogan _Joe's Restaurant _was imprinted in black ink on a beer-stained menu. A newspaper was sprawled out on the table in front of the women, beside a bowl of chips.

Hermione Granger picked up a chip which was covered in tomato sauce and unconsciously placed it her mouth while reading the paper, accidentally letting a drop of the red condiment fall onto her newspaper. Rather then being annoyed at her bad aim, Hermione gave a slight smile as she wiped away the sauce stain and held the newspaper in front of her towards the centre of the room.

In the middle of the newspaper print was a small camera that taped a couple of men, sitting at a table right in the middle of the restaurant, exchange small-talk, laughs and… was that man taking something out of his pocket?

Hermione felt like there were butterflies flying around in her stomach.

'This is it' she thought to herself, her brown eyes sparkling brightly beneath her rather hairy eyebrows. 'No more disgustingly boring Auror assignments for me'.

The man had begun to withdraw an item from his pocket (Hermione was slightly perspiring with anticipation) when a rather large waitress began to clean the table situated between Hermione's booth and the men's table. Trying to get a view of the men, Hermione stretched, holding the paper above her head. The woman's head was in the way. Then she tried stretching to her left, but the women's behind got captured on film rather then the men's…whatever it was they had…

'Granger' an angry voice hissed in her ear piece. Her boss, Ernie Macmillan. 'Stop piss-farting around and get them on camera! And tell fatty to get out of the way. Her arse is so big that…'

Hermione chose to ignore the rest of Ernie's instructions (and insults).

'Excuse me Miss' Hermione gestured the waitress to come to her booth; the waitress placing her cleaning gear on the nearest table to approach Hermione.

'Iz your chipz alrighty Miss?' the Polish waitress struggled to say in English.

Hermione stood, left paper in her hand, and, to the waitress's amazement, hugged her.

'Yes, thankyou. The chips are very well cooked, and the tomato sauce- or ketchup, as the Americans call it- is just superb when drizzled all over the food. I actually went to America last year. It was absolutely fascinating. And it's such a great country! I especially liked-' Hermione rambled while positioning the camera so that it captured the men sitting at their table.

She watched as one man with a gorilla-like appearance passed a small brown package to another man who mumbled something incomprehensible.

'-and then the funniest thing happened. He actually approached from behind, and went 'got ya!'

Three trained Aurors had now entered the restaurant through the main door; while Hermione unattached herself from the waitress (telling her to get on the floor), and took out her wand walking towards the men. The newspaper and cold chips were abandoned on the table.

'Place your wands on the table and put your hands on your head' Ernie yelled, not noticing Hermione move closer to the table where the men had previously been sitting. The men did as ordered, but Hermione noticed that one of the men was still holding onto the brown package.

'Place the package on the table, Goyle' Hermione instructed him. He followed Hermione's instructions, but she saw his hand lingering beside his wand. 'Put your hands in the air!' she instructed loudly, but Goyle didn't obey her orders.

'Don't do it Granger-' Ernie yelled at her, but she ignored him and took a step towards Goyle. '-STOP!'

In that second, Goyle raised his wand and aimed a spell at Hermione. Anticipating the curse, Hermione had raised her wand, ready to mutter a counter-curse but instead she felt herself being pushed by someone who, in place of Hermione, was hit by the stupefy curse.

Ron was on the floor beside Hermione, not moving. Above her head, she could see the different coloured curses being sent around the restaurant.

'Ron' she whispered, crawling over to his petrified figure. 'Enervate' she directed, pointing her wand at him. Nothing happened. 'Enervate!' she said urgently, not caring who heard her. He still didn't move.

Rage consumed Hermione and, without thinking, she stood up quickly and got hit by a curse.

* * *

The sound of a machine beeping beside her had caused Hermione to wake up. Groggily opening her eyes, Hermione found herself lying on a white bed in an equally white room. Beside her bed was the noisy machine that kept on beeping as it recorded her heart rate. As she watched the lines on the heart monitor change directions, she instantly remembered the mission- and her contribution to it.

'Oh -' Hermione swore. 'Ernie is definitely not going to be happy with me'

Right on cue, she could hear an angry voice in the hallway shouting 'Where is Granger?' A muffled reply came from the hallway, and Hermione couldn't hear what was said. Obviously, that person had more concern for the sleeping patients then Ernie.

'I don't care if she's asleep' Ernie had resumed his yelling. 'If she is then I'll bloody wake her up' he shouted before storming into Hermione's room.

Hermione had hurriedly closed her eyes before he entered, but this didn't stop him from switching on the lights, shaking her shoulders, and saying, quite loudly, 'Wake the hell up, Granger!'

'Hmm' she mumbled innocently before slowly opening her eyes, and looking into Ernie's furious eyes. 'I didn't expect to see my boss paying me a visit-'

'Shove it Granger' Ernie interrupted rudely. 'What do you have to say for yourself?'

'What do you mean?'

'Last night. At the restaurant. You were-'

'I don't remember anything,' Hermione lied.

'You don't remember anything?' Ernie asked suspiciously.

'Nothing'

'Fine. Do you remember the mission at that shit-hole of a restaurant? That you disobeyed my orders and jeopardised the entire assignment? And Ron protecting you, which resulted in him now being in a coma?' Ernie's voice grew louder as he made each point.

'Is Ron alright? I didn't mean-'

'So you do remember'.

Hermione didn't answer.

'Well Granger' Ernie said menacingly, walking over to her. 'If you think that it's alright to disobey my orders' he was standing beside her bed. 'Jeopardise a very important mission' he was staring at her intently, causing her to blink. 'And put your fellow Aurors at risk, then there is nothing I can do'. He walked back over to the doorway.

'What?' Hermione asked stupidly.

'I meant' Ernie corrected. 'that I can't do anything except banning you from further Auror raids. You are, from this moment, to only do paperwork and run errands for me…' Hermione opened her mouth to protest but didn't say anything. 'You should be grateful that I haven't fired you- most bosses would not have been as lenient as I' Ernie was about to exit the room but stopped. 'By the way, the mission was successful although Ron is still in a coma. I expect you at work tomorrow- Monday- at the normal time. No excuses. And if you disobey my orders again then I'll have no hesitation in firing you. Have a nice rest'.

Then he departed from the room, leaving behind a flabbergasted Hermione.

'So much for getting a promotion' Hermione mumbled, attempting to get out of bed.

'STOP!' a young medi-witch shouted from the doorway, before rushing to Hermione's side. 'You were hit by a rather nasty curse. In fact, I'm surprised that you are up- although, I do have Ernie to thank for that…' she added bitterly.

Hermione looked at her quizzingly.

'Don't look at me like that, Hermione Granger' the young medi-witch scolded, her blonde hair bouncing as she checked Hermione's heart rate. 'even though Ernie and I have been dating for seven months, I don't agree with him visiting my patients during 'nap' time- now, put this in your mouth-'

A weird looking instrument was placed in Hermione's mouth. It was a round, silver ball that acted like a muggle thermometer but tasted like strawberries, and Hermione had the greatest urge to suck it. She had obviously been around Ron for too long.

'- he is a great kiss- err –guy and everything, but I definitely do not agree with him causing such a racket at my place of work. And he expects me to take time off work when he visits! If I did that at the Auror unit, he definitely wouldn't be happy! I mean, I'm not an Auror but being a medi-witch is just as challenging, time-consuming and important. Just think about-'

The thermometer started beeping, so the medi-witch took it out of Hermione's mouth (much to her dismay) and checked its recording.

'All looks good, Hermione. Now, if you can, please stand up- you can hold onto my hand if you need to…' Hermione then stood up, wobbling slightly, but managed to walk over to the door without the medi-witches' assistance. '…very good Hermione. You are free to go' Hermione moved to leave but was stopped by the medi-witch. 'After you fill out the paperwork, of course' she concluded and, with a wave of her wand, a stack of parchment appeared on Hermione's vacant bed.

Sulking, Hermione made her way back to the bed and sat beside her paperwork. The medi-witch was grinning at her.

'Thankyou…' Hermione glanced at the medi-witches name tag. 'Hannah? Hannah Abbott? Is that really you?'

'Yes Hermione' Hannah's grin grew wider. 'I was wondering how long it would take you to recognise me. It's been a while that we've seen each other, due to the war and everything. But I just knew-'

A loud siren was heard by the two witches, echoing around the hallway outside, and both saw people in dark blue robes run frantically down the past Hermione's room and out of sight.

'- oh oh' Hannah whispered, her smile fading. 'Well Hermione, please fill out the paperwork and I hope to see you later'. With a last smile, Hannah left the room and ran down the hallway where she saw the others medi-witches and medi-wizards run past.

As soon as Hannah had left, Hermione released a loud sigh and began looking over the forms that Hannah had left for her. And she thought about Ron, one of her dearest friends and steady boyfriend, lying in a coma because of her lapse of judgement. Tears silently falling down her cheek, she began writing on the forms Hannah had left for her and a little voice inside her head said, 'this is only the start of paperwork for you'.

* * *

'As you all know, there have been several slightly unusual attacks in the past few months, by someone claiming to be a 'New Dark Lord' Ernie's eyes landed on Harry Potter's emerald eyes. They were at the Ministry of Magic at the Auror department. 'the reason that I said that these attacks are slightly unusual is because-'

'The attacks were caused by the use of muggle weapons, rather then magic' Hermione Granger interrupted, walking into the Aurors conference room whilst carrying bottles of butterbeer in her arms. 'As we all know, Voldemort was against muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods, so for a wizard or witch claiming to be a New Dark Lord it is strange that they choose their main weapons to be muggle-made rather then…'

'Don't you have paperwork to do, Granger?' Ernie asked rudely, causing Hermione to blush.

'I just thought that it would be beneficial to acknowledge…'

'You're not involved in this mission' Ernie dismissed her; both were glaring at each other. Hermione put the butterbeers on a side-desk where cockroach clusters, berties bots every flavour beans and some savoury snacks were placed, slightly spilling the butterbeer in her anger. She then sat at her desk and began sorting through the paperwork Ernie had left for her. 'now, there have been further developments in this case. Last night, a team of Aurors did a raid' Hermione felt Ernie's eyes on her but continue scraping her quill on the parchment. 'on- who we believe- to be alliances of the NDL. This is what we found' a slide of a note appeared on the wall behind Ernie, as he stood on a podium at the front of the room. 'A package was recovered from Gregory Goyle that contained a bag of fireworks- muggle explosives that make patterns in the night sky' Ernie explained as some Aurors looked confused. 'and the package also contained this vital clue. You should all be aware of the notes that we have received before some previous attacks are similar to this one. You will also know that, most times, the codes only become clear after the attacks. By having this clue, we have more time to figure out what that moron is trying to do and prevent it. Every Auror is expected to take a copy of this code and attempt to figure it out. All findings should be reported to me immediately. That is all for now'.

All of the Auror's (including Hermione) took a copy of the code. Hermione stood beside Harry, linking her arm in his, and began walking towards the door when Ernie's voice stopped them.

'Wait a minute' Ernie had shouted, causing the Aurors to stop in their tracks. A black owl was flying out of the room and Ernie was holding a piece of parchment. 'It has come to my attention that Ron Weasley has awakened from his coma. He will be able to return in a few days, and he expects lots of presents' a few laughs was heard, 'his words not mine. You can go now. Oh, Harry, may I have a word with you for a moment'.

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded and exited the room amongst the other Auror's. Standing outside the door, waiting for Harry, she heard Ernie say to him:

'Both you and Ron will be in charge of this mission. Even though you both have only been here for five months, your previous fighting experiences and your response to last nights raid have shown that you are capable of running this mission. Are you up for it?'

Hermione realised that she was eavesdropping but couldn't help herself; she even silently wished that she bought one of the Extendable Ears that the twins had given her before Harry defeated Voldemort, to hear more clearly. She knew that Harry and Ron would be ecstatic about being given this opportunity, but she couldn't understand why Harry was taking so long to respond.

'What about Hermione?' Harry finally asked, shocking both her and Ernie with his reply.

'What about her?' Ernie responded. Hermione was starting to dislike Ernie immensely.

'She also started this job when we did and everyone knows that she is the 'Brightest Witch of our time'. She is also a muggle-born, and more familiar with muggle weapons then most Aurors in our unit. Surely her mind would be put to better use if she helped me and Ron lead this mission, rather then waste her talent doing paperwork? She is a brilliant…'

'I'm quite aware of Grangers capabilities' Ernie stated, causing Hermione to suppress a snort. 'but the fact remains that she failed to follow instructions at last nights mission! For a so-called know-it-all…'

'I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about one of my best friends like that' Harry interrupted Ernie, making Hermione smile at her friend's faithfulness.

'And what about your other best friend? If I recall correctly, it was because of Hermione that Ron was in a coma, and the mission almost failed because of her!'

Hermione came up with several retorts in response to Ernie's comments but couldn't verbalise them. Harry was silent.

'Look Harry. I know that you three are the 'Golden Trio' but only two of you deserved to be labelled 'Golden' last night. This is a mans job- not a witches- however advanced her skills are. You and Ron are both highly skilled wizards and it would be a shame to have you both pass up this great opportunity. Do you want this position or not?'

In eager anticipation Hermione awaited Harry's answer. Its seemed like an eternity before he said, 'Yes'.

The rest of the day seemed a blur to Hermione. The paperwork of her desk had remained untouched as she scribbled on some parchment (such things as 'Ernie is a doofus') and drew some -rather bad- doodles (one of them was of Ernie holding a trophy that said 'Dickhead of the month'), as Harry and Ernie's conversation played continuously in her head.

* * *

Hermione walked into her London apartment after work carrying groceries, paperwork, and struggling to open her front door. She nearly fell over as she entered her apartment, somehow managing to drop the paperwork that she had so carefully rested on top of the groceries.

Stepping over the falling paperwork, she managed to get to the kitchen without tripping over anything and, placing her groceries on the bench, she put her food in there rightful place. After everything in the kitchen was in order, Hermione walked back to the place where she had dropped the paperwork and tentatively picked it up, the code slipping out of that pile. She looked over it once, realised that she couldn't begin to comprehend the code as she was too angry and walked into a room beside the kitchen which looked like a miniature gymnasium. Hermione had taken up boxing as a way of releasing tension that was caused by studying too much; her doctor had explained to her that she needed to exercise more- what with all of the books she carried!- to strengthen her back and arms.

There was a boxing bag in the middle of the room, gym balls, Pilate's mats, aerobics steps, and more gym equipment was placed around the room. Hermione walked over to the stereo system, which was near a window that overlooked a park, and placed her paperwork on it before turning on some music.

She began jumping to the beat, put on her boxing gloves and began to punch and kick the boxing bag furiously. As her training session continued, she began to make different sequences of movement.

PUNCH PUNCH KICK KICK PUNCH

Hermione imagined that the boxing bag was Ernie and started to kick and punch the bag so furiously that she felt a bit lethargic, and had to hug the bag to stop her from falling over. Then the realisation dawned on her: it was _her fault_ that Ron was injured.

'It's ridiculous' she whispered. 'ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!' she shouted before punching the bag one more time, and took off her gloves.

Turning off the stereo, and grabbing the code, Hermione went back into the kitchen, made herself a coffee and went into her lounge room where she sunk into the couch. The lounge room was opposite the gym, and contained a white couch, coffee table and large plasma television. The walls were adorned with photos- both muggle and enchanted- of her parents, 12 year old Hermione dressed in Hogwarts gear for the first time, Hermione graduating from Hogwarts (the year after Voldemort was defeated, she, Harry and Ron had returned to finish their education) with Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, quite a number of photos of the Trio, and a photo of her and her boyfriend of three years. Ron Weasley.

Feeling a rush of sadness, Hermione glanced down at the coded parchment, determined to solve it. On the parchment was a set of seemingly random numbers:

41 - 18 - 26 - 22 - 102 - 217 - 220 - 23

230 - 9 - 85 - 69 - 67 - 67

41 - 52 - 72 - 42 - 108 - 201 - 276 - 2

24 - 82 - 17 - 95 - 45

23 - 5 - 192 - 88 - 24 - 8

Like she had done in her school days (in subjects such as Ancient Runes), Hermione spent hours looking over this assignment until she figured it out.

'Of course! It is so brilliant and logical! I've got to tell Harry…' she glanced at the clock on her DVD player. 3:47am. 'I guess I can wait to tell him the news when I go to work in 3 hours and 13 minutes'.

Putting the code on the table in front of her couch, Hermione stretched before accio-ing a pillow and blanket and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Like it? Loathe it? Please review!

Also, if anyone can solve the code then I will name a character after them. Clue: think maths.

Hope that you enjoy the story so far, but the best is yet to come.


	2. Miss Lamaze?

DISCLAIMER: I do not have any ownership rights over Harry Potter, Miss Congeniality or any of the beauty pageants mentioned (Miss Universe etc) other then Miss Magick. If I did, then I would buy a house, airplane ticket and travel around the world.

THANKS: to ereos, wasu, Nymphie07, Justice's Quill, sweet-tart33, CKLCKL, cosmopolitan and Angelwendy for reviewing my last chapter (keep em coming guys!) and the people who added me to their fav author/story/story alert.

I got the inspiration for Miss Magick while watching Miss Congeniality, as my reviewers have pointed out :)

CHAPTER 2: Undercover at Miss Magick

'Harry- wait!'

Harry Potter turned around to see Hermione run frantically towards him, her hair flying behind her, as she dodged oncoming Auror's as though she was in a rugby match trying to score.

'What's wrong 'Mione?'

'I've figured it out!' she replied, her face bright, as she waved a piece of parchment in front of Harry's face. 'It's so logical that it's brilliant! It's like in first year, with Snape-' she stopped at the look on Harry's face; the final moments of Snape's life clearly coming back to his mind. '- oh, well, during mathematics at muggle primary school, they teach you about…'

'Shouldn't you be at a desk, Granger' Hermione's face dropped at Ernie's comment, and she gave the piece of parchment that she had previously been waving in Harry's face to Harry before walking away.

'I don't want to sound rude, Ernie. But that was really…'

'We've intercepted an anonymous letter which was intended to be delivered to Gregory Goyle this morning, in the same paper as the parcel that Goyle had during the raid, hinting at where the next attack might be. It's-'

'The Miss Magick pageant?' Harry suggested, reading Hermione's neat scrawl on the parchment that she had given him.

'What?' Ernie stood beside Harry to read what Hermione had written.

The numbers 41 and 23 (in the first line), 67 and 67 (second line), 41 and 2 (third line), 17 (fourth line), and 23 and 5 in the final line were all circled with black ink. Underneath, Hermione had written out the English alphabet above the numbers. Ernie pointed at the numbers and said, 'they're not from one to twenty-eight. This is very-'

'Logical,' Harry interrupted. 'If they were from one to twenty-eight then the code wouldn't work' he glanced at Ernie's confused face. 'The numbers that are circled are prime numbers. The other numbers are just random digits that are just there to confuse people…'

'So using this code' Ernie motioned towards the parchment. 'The next attack will most likely be at the Miss Magick pageant' Harry nodded solemnly. 'Yes, well, that's what the letter hinted at also. We'll have to get the other Auror's involved immediately. I'll organise a meeting in ten minutes and we can decide what our plan of action will be then. Good job Harry! I knew that I could count on you to decipher the code…'

'Hermione' Harry said.

'What?'

'Hermione deciphered the code'

Ernie just looked at Harry before mumbling 'ten minutes' and walking away.

* * *

'All Auror's are to report to the conference room immediately' 

Ernie's voice was magnified ten times his normal volume, and more noise followed this announcement as 'pop' sounds echoed throughout the Ministry of Magic. The Auror's that disappeared apparated inside the main conference room in the Auror unit.

Harry Potter was standing at the podium at the front of the room, watching as more and more Auror's filled up the hall. His eyes landed on Hermione's, who was sitting at a side-table near the front of the room (where she had been relocated after the mission. Her office was now being used by another Auror) and he winked at her. A small smile appeared on her face as she went back to doing her paperwork.

Once the last Auror on duty had apparated into the room, Harry distributed copies of the code that Hermione had made. He also gave Hermione one, and Harry chuckled gently as he saw realisation dawn on her when she recognised what the copy was of. At the top of the parchment that he had given her, Harry had written _good job_ and then his writing faded. Hermione was about to put it down when she saw Harry's writing reappear; this time she read _you will be involved in this mission, regardless of what Ernie says…_

Silence fell on the room as Harry re-established himself at the podium, and began to address his colleagues.

'As all of you should know, on Sunday night a team of Auror's including myself conducted a raid-' behind him, Harry projected an image of the note. '- in front of you is the code that was found; solved by Miss Hermione Granger.'

Parchment ruffled loudly as the Auror's looked over their copies of the code. Harry went on to describe how the code was discovered, and then allowed the other Auror's to give their suggestions on what should happen.

'I think that all of the Auror's should go there to _protect _the contestants'

'I'm sure the _lovely ladies_ wont mind!'

Anthony Dinnege and Scott Harper, the Auror's that had offered their suggestions, gave each other a high five.

'Actually, I'm sure that the contestants _would _mind as the majority of Auror's in this unit are men. I believe that it would be more beneficial for all parties involved if…'

'You could lose you voice, Granger?' Harper suggested, looking a bit down trodden that both his and Dinnege's suggestions were shot down by Hermione.

'That was uncalled for Harper' Harry intervened. 'Apologise to Hermione'.

'You're _joking_, right?' Harper questioned, earning himself a scowl from Harry.

'It's alright, Harry' Hermione gently told him. 'He just proved my point- if the contestants were surrounded by heaps of Auror's like Harper then I doubt that they would cooperate with us' at this, Harper looked dumbstruck, and most of the Auror's were exclaiming 'ooh's and 'ouch's. 'But, as I was saying before I was interrupted, we should contact the organisers of the pageant as we will definitely need their cooperation at some stage'

'Good idea, 'Mione. Let's begin with that…'

'Hold on a minute Harry' Ernie interrupted. 'You should organise a team for this mission first…'

'Shouldn't we have a _plan _before teams are organised?' Hermione asked.

'Miss Granger…' Ernie warned.

'I know, I know- paperwork…'

'Actually, I agree with Hermione' Harry stated.

'Of course you do' Ernie mumbled, taking a seat in the front row. Harry ignored him, but Hermione was fuming. Harry then asked the crowd of Auror's:

'Does anyone know anything about the Miss Magick pageant?'

The room was silent, before an explosion of explanations answered his question.

'Witches from around the world-'

'- _Very _exotic-'

'- sexy women in _bikinis_!'

Hermione was growing uncomfortable at the male Auror's comments, mainly due to the fact that she was the only one of seven female Auror's on duty at the Ministry of Magic London Auror Unit.

'I meant, does anyone know about the actual event and organisation that runs it?' Harry explained. No one offered any answers to these questions, although Harry could tell that Hermione was struggling to prevent herself from answering him. 'Right- Harper and Dinnege- you can do both do some research on the organisation. Get as much information on it and the companies manager as you can. You have fifteen minutes and then I want you back here' Harper and Dinnege left. 'Finnegan- you can do some research on the event. I trust that you won't spend your time looking up previous winners of the pageant. Just a brief outline of the schedule and the time duration would be fine. Fifteen minutes'. Seamus left with a 'pop'. 'Yes Hermione?'

Hermione looked up from her paperwork quizzingly, 'sorry?'

'You know something about the pageant, don't you? If you would please offer-' Ernie attempted to say something, but Harry silenced him with a glare. '- your comments would be most appreciated'.

Harry motioned for Hermione to stand beside him on the podium, which she did albeit hesitantly.

'Well, I've read that the Miss Magick pageant has been running since the medieval ages; in fact, Rowena Ravenclaw who is one of the founders of Hogwarts was the first winner of the pageant. The actual pageant has been organised through a family company and has been passed down from generation to generation. The competition is similar to the muggle beauty pageants, such as Miss Britain, Miss World, and Miss Universe; however, the Wizarding Worlds version is called 'Miss Magick'- due to obvious reasons. The major differences between the muggle versions and wizarding versions is that magic is involved, and the witches who wish to compete and represent their country don't have to compete in a pageant prior to Miss Magick to get a place in this pageant. They just have to send a virtual entry form, statement of intention (for entering) and photographs of themselves to the manager of the competition. The manager will then select the contestants who will represent their country and attempt to be crowned Miss Magick-' Hermione was interrupted by Ernie.

'Who is the manager of the company?' he asked.

'I'm not sure. All that I know is that the company that runs the pageant is family owned and has been passed down for generations. I have come up with a few assumptions on the family; I believe that they are pureblood, wealthy- as they obviously own their own company-'

'Which is called Malfoy Enterprises' Harper stated from the doorway, cradling a stack of parchment. Dinnege was behind him, also holding quite a stack of notes.

'Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?' Hermione asked, not completely shocked. Dinnege nodded.

'Malfoy Enterprises' Harry repeated slowly. 'Since when did Malfoy get his own company?'

'Since his father died in Azkaban just over a year ago' Dinnege read from a piece of parchment. Harper and Dinnege placed their piles of information on Hermione's desk, causing her neatly stacked paperwork to become messed up, and nearly making her yell at them for their carelessness. Harry seemed to sense this and patted her back comfortingly.

'What do we know about the company?' Harry enquired, trying to calm Hermione.

'Malfoy Inc. controls over 90 of the wizarding world's media, as well as a chain of book, wand and magical equipment stores. There have also been assumptions that the Malfoy's were heavily involved in the Dark Arts-' ('That's not an assumption- that's a fact' Hermione whispered so only Harry could hear her, causing him to softly chuckle). '- and owns a series of Dark Arts stores, although there have been no solid evidence of this. Draco Malfoy himself is…'

'A great big git!' a voice contributed from the doorway.

'Ron!' Harry exclaimed, rushing to his mate's side, as did all of the other Auror's. Except Hermione. She looked at Ron's pale and skinny body, and felt her guilt overwhelm her.

She watched as the Auror's patted Ron's back and talked animatedly to him.

Hermione walked over to her desk, gathering her paperwork, before looking at Ron again. He caught her eye and a smile appeared on his freckled face as he brushed aside the other Auror's and started making his way over to his girlfriend.

But his smile faded as he saw Hermione shake her head in an attempt to hide her tears, before she mouthed 'I'm sorry' and disapparated.

* * *

PUNCH PUNCH KICK JUMP KICK 

The punching bag in Hermione's flat was getting another thrashing.

KICK PUNCH PUNCH ELBOW

'I just avoided my boyfriend- who actually had risk his life for mine- and I repay him by ignoring him. Great girlfriend I am…'

PUNCH PUNCH KICK KICK

'Maybe I'm not meant to be someone's girlfriend. Maybe I'm meant to grow old, grey and alone…like a spinster… I can't believe that Malfoy owns his own company!'

Kicking the bag one last time, Hermione walked into her lounge room and plonked onto her couch, turning on the television with her wand. Like most muggle equipment, the television had slowly made its' way into wizard society; Hermione preferred it to the wizard version (when the show plays over a qualfle sized ball as a hologram), especially after she had left it on when she had been working in the lounge room and fell asleep, waking up to a strange holograph of a man wondering around her lounge room.

'_Malfoy is in control of 90 of the Wizarding Worlds media'_ she remembered Dinnege saying, as she channel surfed.

She stopped at channel 1045 (passing 1044 channels of pure crap).

_A jingle had just come on the channel, with four beautiful witches in robes cooing "Miss Magick" and prancing around in their quite-tight robes, which was followed by a male announcer's deep and quite sexy voice:_

_'For generations, the Miss Magick pageant has fascinated wizards and witches worldwide- and this year will be no different. Now under the management of Draco Malfoy; a trained mediwizard and graduate of the top wizarding university "Scholar Wizards" in Britain, Mr Malfoy is also a prominent businessman who is in control of a series of successful franchises' a person with platinum blonde hair then appeared on screen, the witches nearly falling over the hems of their robes as they tried to get closer to him._

_"But that's enough about me" Draco Malfoy said jokingly, flashing a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "I'm here to inform you about the-"_

_"Miss Magick" the girls jingled._

_"-pageant. That was lovely ladies," he said to the witches causing them to blush. "The entrants are in and the countries representatives will be known next Saturday when Miss Magick commences". Shooting flames created patterns in the sky behind Malfoy._

'Fireworks?' Hermione noted, as she watched the muggle invention fade behind her old school enemy.

_"This year, Miss Magick is set to be bigger and better then ever before, with the winner being crowned at a secret location in Scotland- a place close to my heart. So to witness this once in a lifetime event" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Send a request to Malfoy Enterprises by owl post, and one of my friendly staff will respond to your mail with more information. But be quick as these tickets are sure to sell out fast"_

Hermione wondered where exactly the finale would be held. Somewhere close to Malfoy's _heart_? Does he even _have_ a heart?...

_"However, if you miss out on getting tickets to the finale there's no need to fret, as you can always attend one of the semi-finals or watch the event which will be broadcast on all of Wiz TV's entertainment channels. So you will not miss out on seeing which witch will be crowned…"_

_"Miss Magick!" the girls gave one last speal before a light flashed on screen, leaving the four witches wearing nothing but bikinis and stilettos._

'Very tasteful Malfoy' Hermione remarked as the commercial finished. 'I don't know who honestly enjoys watching witches prance around with barely any clothes on, who have fluff for brains'… although one red-haired Auror came to mind…

Hermione shook her head before commencing her homework. She spent one hour, then two hours going over her paperwork but, occasionally, would glance at her television when the Miss Magick commercial would come back on.

* * *

Hermione was, once again, sitting at her desk and working her way through a new stack of paperwork from Ernie that just happened to materialise overnight, while ignoring Harry and the other Auror's who watched as he went through a list of female Auror's on the Ministry of Magic Auror Department (MoMAD) database. 

The day before, after Hermione had left the building, Harry had thought up a plan; to send a female Auror undercover in the Miss Magick pageant. Ernie agreed.

Now, Harry was sitting beside Hermione and using her computer in an attempt to find a suitable candidate; but with only six female Auror's to choose from (as Hermione wasn't allowed on the mission) Harry struggled to find who he was looking for.

"Wow" Harper whispered behind Hermione, as a witch with blonde hair, big boobs and a thin waist appeared on screen in a 'uniform' that she had used on her previous mission. Hot pants and a crop top, complete with six-inch heels.

Harry shook his head.

"What" Harper asked. "She's perfect!"

"Yeah, and pregnant" Harry replied. _Hazard of the mission, going undercover?_ Hermione wondered, as Harper became silent.

"Hiya everyone" Ron greeted, apparating beside Harry. "I need to talk to Hermione and Harry. Alone" Ron's appeal was met by grumbles.

"Now!" Harry's commanded; this was followed by movement- albeit reluctant- from his team. "Watch this mate" Harry said as he clicked on a name which made a photo of Ernie in his Auror uniform appear on the computer screen. Another button was pressed and Ernie was wearing a bikini, causing Harry and Ron to double over with laughter.

Hermione let a small giggle escape her lips but, as she looked at Ernie's photo, she felt like he was once again accusing her of causing trouble.

"I'm so sorry Ron" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Mione…" Ron stopped his laughter at once and attempted to hug her but she just shook her head.

"It's all my fault" she continued. "I should not have put you at risk. I should have just followed orders. I do not know what I would have done…" tears were falling freely down her face.

"Mione" Ron hugged her and kissed her briefly on the lips. "It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it is Ernie- he should've stepped in earlier. And, just so you know, I also disobeyed orders. I refused to listen to Ernie when he told me not to help you- you're my girlfriend and one of my best friends and there is no way in Hades that I would let you face big hairy men alone!"

"But…"

"We don't blame you for your actions Mione, and neither should you" Harry contributed, also joining in the hug. "I would've done the same thing if Ernie wasn't breathing down my neck".

Hermione broke down in tears again. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes!" both Ron and Harry all but shouted. Hermione smiled before pulling them both in a tighter embrace, and placing a folded piece of parchment in Ron's pant pocket, which he felt as her hand touch his thigh. Ron looked at her questionably, but any queries were prevented by another person joining the trio.

"What's going on here?" Ernie asked, appearing beside the trio. Harry quickly had to click on another name to get rid of the incriminating photo of Ernie in a bikini. "Have you found anyone to go undercover yet? We're running out of … who's that?"

A beautiful woman with thick brown wavy hair and chocolate eyes appeared on screen. She was wearing a simple yet elegant strapless dress that was black and fell just below her knees. Her neck was adorned with a long silver necklace; while on her feet were silver stilettos.

"Previous undercover assignment: socialite" Harry read from the screen. Hermione shifted awkwardly as Ernie peered over her shoulder to get a closer look at the woman on the computer.

"She's perfect" Ernie said, "When did she last go undercover?"

"Five months ago when she first became an Auror" Harry replied, hiding a grin.

"Excellent. Bring her in" Ernie said, about to disapparate. "Send in…err- what's her name?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other with smirks on their faces, while Hermione pretended to read a piece of parchment, unconsciously holding it just as Luna Lovegood had done in the carriage ride during their fifth year at school. (The parchment was upside down.)

"Hermione Granger".


	3. Miss Surprised

**DISCLAIMER: Even though the first two initials of my name are JK, I am not related to the Rowlings and therefore, do not own the HP universe : ( This story was insspired by the movie Miss Congeniality (starring Sandra Bulloch) and the Miss Universe, Miss World pageants, which I also do not own. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Looking into the Serpents Eyes

"No. Bloody. Way" Ernie dismissed the idea and sauntered quickly back to his office. Harry followed him.

"But sir…"

"Don't you 'but sir' me, Potter. I've clearly stated that Hermione is not to be involved in any more missions. And she's certainly not going undercover for us at the Miss Magick Pageant! There is too much at stake!"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Harry exclaimed angrily, slamming the door shut as he entered Ernie's office. "All of the other female Auror's currently stationed in London are unavailable and-"

"You'll just have to think of something else to do then" Ernie sat behind his desk and started sorting through his papers.

Harry glared at him and said, "McMillan. The plan we have is already underway. Money has already been invested in this mission and- as you directed- I am in charge. Therefore I am _telling_ you that in order to prevent this 'New Dark Lord' moron from attacking again then we need someone to go undercover at the Miss Magick Pageant" Harry looked at his boss for signs of debate but continued. "And that person should be…"

"Not Hermione Granger" his boss finally contributed. "Look Harry, I know that she is your best friend, but…"

Harry interrupted Ernie, "is it your pride that is affecting your decision to not allow the 'Smartest Witch of Our Time' to be involved in this mission? Because, if that's correct, how proud would you be Ernie, if your decision resulted in the wrong person being chosen for the job and giving Auror's everywhere a bad name. Or worse, if your decision to not put someone as intelligent as Hermione Granger undercover at the pageant results in innocent witches, wizards and muggles being murdered-"

"Potter…" Ernie warned, rising from his chair.

Harry decided to try another tactic (and attempt to put his emotions in check). "Look sir, you said yourself that Hermione was perfect for the job when you first saw her photo. What has changed?"

Ernie was silent for a while, contemplating Harry's question.

"You said that the plan is already in motion. What is to be done?"

Harry hid a smile as he handed Ernie a piece of parchment, which Ernie placed on his desk before sitting down again to read it.

"Well, as you can see Ernie, tomorrow morning we have a meeting with the hosts of the Miss Magick Pageant…"

* * *

'_Congelo' is a spell used to freeze a moving muggle object that may pose as a threat to ones safety. Developed in Spring 1999 by Miss Hermione Granger; a graduate from the prestigious Auror Training School in Cardiff, Wales and intelligent muggle-born witch dubbed the "Smartest Witch of our Time", after a series of attacks by the 'New Dark Lord'. This spell has saved many lives of wizarding and muggle folk alike since its invention._

"Hermione?" Ron apparated beside her desk, causing her to jump and put down her copy of _Advanced Charms: Revised (Edition 17)_.

"Ron, you scared me!" she scolded, placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry 'Mione. But you wanted to see me" he took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to her. She recognised her handwriting. "If this is what you want, then I can't prevent you from taking a break from our relationship…"

"Ron" Hermione said, placing her hand on his. "You know I love you, but at the moment everything is just going so terribly wrong. I just need time to sort myself out."

"Whatever you want 'Mione. I'll always be here for you, even just as a friend if that's all you want…"

Hermione had stood when Ron was talking, and on tip-toes, kissed him on the lips before hugging his toned waist. "Thankyou" she replied. "But don't ever scare me like that again".

Ron smiled as Hermione reprimanded him, holding her close, before gently moving away from her.

"We need to get going, 'Mione. Harry wants us to meet him…"

"What has happened?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Is Harry okay?"

Hermione started to speed walk out of the Auror's conference room towards Harry's office.

"Whoa! Hermione, slow down!" Ron said, chasing her before she stopped abruptly, causing him to crash into her.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay 'Mione. Harry wants us to apparate to this address" he held out another piece of parchment with an address scrawled on it in Harry's familiar penmanship.

After a brief period of darkness, both Hermione and Ron appeared in Central London at the front of a seemingly deserted muggle two-storey house and a scowling Harry Potter.

"You are finally here!" Harry scolded, looking accusingly at Ron. "What took you so long?"

Hermione saved Ron from answering. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked concern evident on her face.

He avoided her eyes. "Just play along".

Harry led the trio to the front of the muggle house and knocked on the wooden door. No one came.

"Hey mate" Ron pointed to a silver snake poised just to the right of the door handle. "Do you think this will-?"

"Thanks Ron" Harry replied, pushing the tongue of the serpent back into its throat. An eerie high-pitched sound rang, causing them to jump before…

"State your name and purpose of visit" the snake hissed, its green eyes reflecting the lens of a security surveillance camera.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are here for a meeting with Miss Lavender Brown" Harry stated in a loud, clear voice.

The serpent blinked once before winding itself around the brass handle, which in turn caused the door to open. Harry walked inside the pitch dark house with Ron beside him and Hermione on his other side. They all walked over a soft, green rug cautiously, not really able to see anything in the darkness but, as they all passed the rug the door behind them closed. Then the darkness was replaced by light.

A powerful chandelier above a golden fountain in the middle of the foyer illuminated the huge mansion which was complete with marble floors, velvet drapes framing the windows, and paintings and statues were on either side of them. There were also two golden staircases ascending beside both sides of the fountain, a green carpet running down them.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed gaping at the hall just as Harry was doing.

Hermione also looked very impressed, but her face dropped considerably when a house elf appeared before them in a plain red dress, bonnet and two purple socks on both feet.

Even though Hermione had continued with her S.P.E.W campaign since her fourth year at Hogwarts, she didn't have much luck informing the majority of the wizarding population about the welfare of house-elves and the horrid conditions that they worked in. Most of the wizarding population didn't join in Hermione's crusade because they either decided that there were more important things to worry about in the world then house-elf liberation or didn't want things to change. Most of the house-elves also didn't help Hermione's campaign by stating that they were content with the way things were- with them being enslaved to witches and wizards. Hermione claims that they were propagandised to believe this.

However, unlike most of the other house-elves that she had tried to rescue, Hermione thought that this one before them looked well. And he wasn't wearing a tea-cosy.

"Take your coat Miss?" the house-elf asked her politely while extending his bony hand.

Although Hermione was feeling rather hot she declined the house-elf's offer. Instead she kneeled, coming eye-to-eye with the elf and asked, "How are you treated? Well, I hope?"

"Yes Miss" the elf responded. "Poppy is treated very well by his Master Miss". Then he turned and gestured for the Trio to follow him.

Poppy led the trio up the stairs and to the right, leading them past painting after painting by muggle artists. DaVinci, Rembrant, Picasso… Hermione was intrigued as she looked at the many artworks that she had read about. Poppy lead them down another series of stairs, and Hermione noticed the artwork change. There were now paintings that can only be made by magic. The drawings were moving on the canvases; Hermione watching as some witches laughed as they were burned at the stake in a series of paintings, a Quiddich match was happening in another, and then two familiar faces was looking at her from a portrait. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were both smiling down at her before facing each other and poking out their tongues then they laughed together.

Hermione was so enthralled with the paintings that she didn't notice that they had stopped at a plain, wooden door at which Poppy said, "Have a good visit Miss and Masters". Poppy then placed his hand on the door, causing a rainbow spiral to appear and then pushing it open. Poppy then gestured them inside the door before closing it, the spirals still mesmerising Hermione.

Hermione was still looking at the door before a voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Lavender hugged each of them in turn, before gesturing them to sit at the three leather chairs situated in front of a huge oak desk. "Please sit down and get comfortable and, well, welcome to my office".

The office was more like a miniature museum. There were magical artefacts everywhere; on the walls, the shelves around the room, and even some weird looking objects about the size of a snitch were floating close to the ceiling. Lavender also had more paintings hung around her room, most of them a series of portraits of her and her friends and family. A window behind Lavender's desk overlooked a forest garden that contained a large pond that had statues around it. Lavender was now sitting behind her desk, which had four books stacked on her right, papers in a neat pile in front of her, and a statue of cupid to her left.

"Shall we get to business?" she asked, watching as her three former Gryffindor mates got comfortable and felt as though they were sinking into their chairs. "I was rather distressed by your message Harry. I still can't believe that there is someone claiming to be a New Dark Lord. After the war…" Lavender contained the tears that were building up behind her eyes (she had lost her best friend at the hands of a Death Eater during the final battle) and took a deep breath. "Ahem. Well, I would like to hear your proposal. My boss has agreed to take all of the appropriate security measures to insure the girls' safety".

Harry attempted to start his proposal, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Brown, I've got… what are they doing here?" Pansy Parkinson had nearly dropped the stack of parchment that she was carrying when she spotted the trio.

"They are-"

"Oh I remember! Do you mind if I join you?" Pansy didn't wait for an answer as she conjured up a chair beside Lavender.

"Well you are my partner" Lavender replied, Hermione noticing that she rolled her eyes slightly. "Anyway, go on Harry".

Harry was watching Hermione as she eyed Pansy suspiciously.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes grew wide with understanding and she glared at her best friend. "Harry…" she growled.

He sighed and said rather quickly, "The reason for our visit is to inform you of a possible attack at the next Miss Magick Pageant. On a raid last weekend, the London Auror department found a code that we believe was intended for one of the N.D.L's followers. And Hermione" he gave her a small smile but looked away as she was still glaring at him. "Decrypted the code. As shown" Harry gave Pansy and Lavender a copy of the completed code. "This moron intends to strike at the next Pageant, and we want to offer our services to prevent any disasters from happening like the last few times…"

"Impossible!" Pansy remarked loudly after she had finished reading the code. "This must be a joke! A Dark Lord that uses muggle devices to…no. no! This is definitely a prank" she motioned to hand back the code to Harry.

"Let me assure you Pansy, that this definitely is not a prank!" Hermione said, pushing the code at Pansy to look at more thoroughly. "There have already been attacks on both the muggle and wizarding communities which this New Dark Lord has taken responsibility for. As I explained in _Advanced Charms: Revised_…"

"I am familiar with your works Granger" Pansy said, once again looking over the code. She must of realised how serious this threat was as she said, "Okay, continue Potter".

"Well Miss Parkinson, the code that is before both you and Miss Brown clearly states that there is to be another attack at the Miss Magick Pageant- as I said before. What we propose is to put one of our agents undercover, disguised as one of the contestants, to inform the Auror department of anything suspicious. This is where we need your assistance".

"You want us to put one of your agents in the Miss Magick Pageant?"

Harry agreed, "That's correct, Miss Parkinson. "But we'll also need you to ensure that the Auror will make it into the Top 3…"

Pansy was outraged. "You want us to rig the votes Potter!?" she yelled, but calmed herself slightly. "Not going to happen! Do you know how many women apply for this pageant?" Pansy ignored Hermione who had her hand raised, as though she was about to answer a question in class at Hogwarts. "And the skills they need to actually get accepted into the pageant, let alone to Top 15, Top 7 and Top 3? Only the most gifted witches with great looks, awesome personality and magical ability will get into the Top 3 and have a great chance to become the next Miss Magick. Do you have a female Auror who is skilled in all of these areas? Because if you don't then-"

"We do" interrupted Ron, a smile crossing over his features.

"Who is it?" Lavender asked, quite amused at how they had shut up her colleague.

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance.

"She's actually sitting in front of you" Harry answered.

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Harry were once again following Poppy who was leading them through the long set of corridors; Hermione was slightly in front of the boys, obviously cross at their inability to inform her of their decision to place her in a beauty pageant. And if her fast walking pace didn't make them aware of her feelings, then her mad muttering definitely did.

"That was the most embarrassing thing that you guys have ever done to me!" she angrily told her best friends. The boys were hiding smiles and, in an attempt to talk to her, both place their hands on either shoulder to slow her down. Anger was radiating off her body and they felt it.

They didn't notice that Poppy was coming to a halt just ahead of them, in front of a silver door that had etchings of snakes on them.

Lavender and Pansy, unable to decide on what action to take regarding Harry's proposition, decided let their boss to choose which action to take.

"What? Hermione" Harry said gently, his and Ron's hands warm on her shoulders. They turned her around to face them properly. "I told you that I would get you to work on this mission" he reminded innocently.

"You should be thanking us" Ron added.

Hermione looked gob smacked. "Thanking you? You didn't even ask for my views on being involved in this mission-"

"At least you are now allowed to be involved in a mission" Harry reminded her.

"-but" Hermione argued, before blushing slightly and adding, "this mission involved me on television in front of the whole wizarding community parading around in a _bikini_"

"Yeah" Ron mumbled, going off in a stupor.

"Ronald!"

"Sorry 'Mione".

"C'mon Hermione" Harry urged, his green eyes looking at hers pleadingly. "You are the best one for the job"

"You mean that I was the only one available for the job" she countered, unaware of Poppy motioning for them to join him…

"I only said that so Ernie would allow you to go on a mission- Ron and my first mission. You know, I could have flown a witch in from Ireland to do this but… you deserve this chance 'Mione. You deserve a break. So just take this opportunity and make the most of it- just like you always do" Harry finished, his emerald eyes shining with complete honesty.

Hermione was silent, unsure of whether to hit her friends or laugh or cry, before she decided to pull them both into a big hug.

"Thankyou" Hermione whispered into their shoulders.

"Isn't this familiar?" A smooth, deep voice sarcastically remarked from inside the room that the trio had arrived in front of.

They had failed to notice that Poppy had informed his Master of their attendance and that the boss was waiting patiently for them- that is, until they hugged.

The inside of the Masters room was similar to Lavenders, although probably twice as large, with books, paintings and magical apparatus sparsely positioned around the room. However, the wall behind the desk was actually made of glass and acted as a large window, which overlooked a magically enchanted ocean (it was quite similar to the ceiling in Hogwarts Great Hall, Hermione was reminded). To the left of the desk was a bookcase which had a door in it, which led to the master bedroom. The ceiling was also enchanted and, when Hermione looked up, she saw sea creatures swimming above her and was reminded of the Melbourne Aquarium that she had gone to when she visited her parents in Australia the year before.

Finally, in the middle of the room, was a large hawthorn desk with none other then Draco Malfoy sitting behind it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll try and send a PM to you all (if I don't, then just remind me to!). Hope that you liked this chapter! 


	4. Miss Undercover

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or MC/MU ect. **

CHAPTER 4: How do you do, Mr Malfoy?

The Trio looked in shock as they saw Malfoy for the first time since the war and the defeat of his father's Master Tom Riddle. However, unlike his father, Draco had not fought in the war as a Death Eater, especially after being saved by Harry Potter. He had not been seen in the Wizarding World since his father's imprisonment in early January 1998; only returning to England late last year to take over his families company Malfoy Enterprises from his mother. Rumour has it that he had voluntarily worked in Healing Centres around the world after completing his Medi-Wizard degree at Scholar Wizards in Bristol during December 1998.

'You three look like stunned mullets,' Draco proclaimed, watching the Trio with interest. 'I know that I am hot but please close your jaws- it's not polite to gawk'.

Weasley made a move to throw a nearby vase at Malfoy's head, but was stopt by Hermione.

Draco smirked. 'Why being so hostile, Weasley?'

'You know damn well-'

'Oh of course, I apologise for my lack of hospitality. Do come in and take a seat' Draco motioned to the three chairs before his desk. 'And tell me about your proposition. Lavender and Pansy were- ahem- quite 'shocked', I suppose is the appropriate term'

'And you weren't shocked, Malfoy?' Ron asked, ignoring Malfoy's gesture to sit down. Hermione and Harry however, had entered Malfoy's office and were now sitting down on a rather comfortable chair each.

'Since the war, Weasley, nothing really shocks me' Malfoy said before, once again, he gestured for Ron to sit in the vacant chair opposite him. 'Mr Weasley,' Malfoy addressed formally. 'Can we get to business soon? I have another appointment at-'

'For goodness sake Ron! Sit down!' Hermione commanded, pulling on his jumper so that he would follow her order. He glared at Malfoy while going to sit down.

'Thankyou, Miss Granger, for your assistance' Malfoy said sincerely, while watching Ron with amusement instead of looking at Hermione, who was surprised.

Hermione's attention was diverted to the chair to her right as Ron gave a yelp, clutching his bottom.

'Sorry Mr Weasley, that chair bites' Draco apologised as Hermione and Harry stifled giggles. 'Here.' Draco waved his wand, causing the chair that Ron had sat on to disappear. Another flick of his wand and Draco had created a new chair from thin air.

Ron glared at the new chair.

'C'mon mate,' Harry urged. 'You're not scared of a chair, are you?'

This prompted Ron to sit down, although a bit hesitantly. But the chair didn't bite.

'Now that the fun is over, let us get to the serious business' Malfoy stated, as Ron continued to glare at him. 'I was rather concerned when I read your letter, Mr Potter, and the code that you sent with it' his attention was diverted to Hermione. 'How long did it take for you to decipher the code Miss Granger?'

Hermione appeared startled at being addressed in such a formal manner by Malfoy, but she quickly recovered herself. 'A couple of hours or so. I lost track of time so I can't give an exact time…'

'Yes, it can happen to the best of us' Malfoy interrupted, looking slightly dazed. 'Your work is to be applauded, Miss Granger. I have read your contributions to _Advanced Charms: Revised_ and your many articles in 'Scholar Wizards'. But, then again, you are the 'Smartest Witch of Our Time'…'

Malfoy was looking at the door instead of Hermione, before averting his attention back to Harry. '…ahem. Potter. Tell me your plan'.

As Harry retold the proposition that he had earlier explained to Malfoy's assistants, Hermione took the opportunity to look at Draco properly- something she had never done before.

'_What has happened to you Malfoy?'_ she thought to herself, staring at the person she thought that she once knew.

Draco's attitude towards herself and her friends had changed dramatically although, in Ron's case, that claim could be negotiable. Draco's obvious maturity was striking considering the Malfoy she remembered from her childhood; even though he was smart he never displayed this with his actions, preferring to boss people around to do his bidding.

His appearance also caught Hermione's attention. No longer as pale as his school-self, Draco's skin was a shade darker then she remembered and it had a healthy glow (unlike before when he was practically translucent). His body, Hermione noticed with a blush, had developed into that of a man; the athletic build of his body and broad shoulders as well as a toned stomach caught her attention before it was diverted to his calloused but soft- looking hands ("probably from Quiddich" she thought to herself).

Finally, her eyes drifted to Draco's face.

Hermione was shocked to find him watching Harry intently, paying attention to his ex-enemies every word. This captivated Hermione more so then Draco's matured body. His hair moved slightly as he nodded in agreement with Harry; his hair was layered and reached just above his shoulders, hanging freely around his face.

And although he still looked like he was wearing a mask without depicting any emotions, Draco Malfoy's face appeared to be serious (which was such a change from when they were at Hogwarts).

Hermione got quite a shock when Draco turned his attention from Harry to her and looked straight into her eyes. Hermione tried to look away from his- were they grey or blue?- eyes, but felt herself drawn to them. They appeared so vacant, as though the mask that Malfoy wore on his face was also pulled over his eyes…

'As you can see Miss Granger, I have 'grown up'' Draco answered Hermione's silent question as though she had asked it out loud.

'I….uh…' she stuttered, earning some amused looks from her friends as Hermione _never _stuttered.

'As I said earlier, Mr Potter…' Draco turned his attention back to Harry, saving Hermione from further embarrassment.

Silently scolding herself with a 'do not under any circumstances stare at Malfoy so freely again', she shook her head slightly in an attempt to remove the mental image of Malfoy's eyes gazing into hers.

'I was intrigued by your letter and even more so by your proposal. I am prepared to do whatever is necessary in order to protect the Miss Magick contestants and help the Auror team capture the 'New Dark Lord'' Draco shook his head in disbelief at the name.

'What's in it for you?' Ron questioned Draco, earning a glare from Harry.

'Safety, Harmony and World Peace in Wizarding Society is all that I am after, Ronald' Draco stated in a serious, rehearsed speech, causing Ron to snort. 'I thought it sounded convincing' Draco smirked, earning a smile from Harry and Hermione. 'Fine. By protecting the girls and the Wizarding World, I also protect the reputation of Malfoy Enterprises'.

'The reputation is already tarnished' Ron mumbled, earning a scowl from Draco.

'Regardless of the fabrications that you have obviously been hearing about, Weasley, Malfoy Enterprises has become a respectable company since my appointment as Manager…'

Ron interrupted him, 'But what about when it was run by your Death Eater father? 'Murders at M.E.' the newspapers reported. Are you going to tell me that those were fabricated?'

The room fell silent.

Hermione and Harry were both looking from a clearly agitated Ron to a seemingly passive Draco Malfoy. Even now, Malfoy was still wearing a mask, although Hermione thought that she a brief flicker of something similar to anger in his now-grey eyes. When she looked again, however, they were as unreadable as ever.

'My father was a fool' Malfoy stated simply, returning his attention back to Harry.

Hermione was in shock. The Draco Malfoy she knew would have attempted to hex Ron on the spot.

Malfoy asked Harry, 'do you know exactly when, during the pageant, that this New Dark Lord will attack? And what weapons he will possibly use?'

'The attack can take place at practically any time during the pageant. The weapons will more then likely be muggle-made, and I doubt that these weapons would be either poison or guns as they were used during the two previous attacks in the Wizarding World. The New Dark Lord has taken credit for those attacks' Harry explained.

'Oh yes, Miss Granger explained this in the Charms book' Draco's attention was diverted back to Hermione, and she was trying to stare out of the window behind him instead of looking into his eyes again. 'You do realise Potter' Draco once again looked at Harry. 'That all of the Miss Magick contestants have been chosen and contacted. They will all be arriving in London in a weeks time to commence training for the semi-finals on the following Saturday. How do you propose that I tell one of them that they have been replaced?'

'I-' Harry started but was cut off by Hermione.

'That wont be necessary, Mr Malfoy' Hermione glanced at him as she spoke, and noticed that his- as well as her friends- full attention was placed on her.

'What do you suggest, Miss Granger?' Draco challenged her.

'What I suggest, Mr Malfoy' Hermione answered, 'is that you add another country into the pageant. I have researched that you have a candidate from the United Kingdom which includes Northern Ireland, but you do not have a candidate from the Republic of Ireland…'

'So, you are suggesting that the undercover Auror should pose as the representative for the Republic of Ireland?'

'That's correct'

'But you don't have an Irish accent, Miss Granger'

'Ooh, but tha' can change, lovey' she mimicked a saying that she had heard from an Irish sitcom that she had watched on television.

'That was convincing, 'Mione!' Ron exclaimed in surprise; Hermione shrugging her shoulders as if to say 'I do it all of the time'.

'So what do you say Malfoy?' Harry asked.

For a few seconds, Malfoy just stared at his hands before looking at the Golden Trio. Then…

'Miss Granger' he addressed Hermione. 'From this moment on, you are the Miss Magick contestant who will be representing the Republic of Ireland. I trust that you will assume an appropriate new identity for yourself, and that you will be completely involved in all aspects of this competition- both as an Auror and an contestant'.

Both Harry and Ron had given 'whoops!' of happiness, jumping off their chairs and hugged Hermione, who just sat in shock.

'Now Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, if you'll excuse us, Miss Granger and I have some pageant business that we need to attend to. Poppy…' Draco clicked his fingers, causing the house-elf to appear.

'What does Master want with Poppy sir?'

'See to it that Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are escorted to the Dining Room, where they will meet me and the new Miss Magick contestant in approximately two hours'.

Ron looked like he was about to protest, but before he could both him and Harry were quickly escorted from the room by Poppy, leaving Hermione alone with Draco.

She just looked at him in amazement before asking, 'Was that necessary?'

'Was what necessary, Miss Granger?' he replied, looking confused.

'You know damn well what, Malfoy!' Hermione exclaimed heatedly, but calmed down slightly as Draco still looked confused. She decided to elaborate, 'was it necessary to escort Harry and Ron out of your office? And-'

'I believe so, Miss Granger'

'-And why are calling me 'Miss Granger'?' Hermione finished, glaring at Draco.

Draco just drummed his fingers on the desk in an unabashed way.

'As I said to Poppy, we have some pageant business to attend to. Business that your fellow Auror's don't need to be a part of…' Hermione opened her mouth to ask what this business was but '…beautification, Miss Granger. And I call you 'Miss Granger' because it is the civilised way of addressing a fellow person'

'What?' Hermione asked stupidly, looking at Draco as though he had just proclaimed his undying love for Harry Potter.

'I am not who I once was, Miss Granger' Draco replied simply. 'Anyway, back to business. Your beauty regime…'

'My _what_?' Hermione asked, somewhat exasperated.

'Miss Granger, Miss Magick is not just a competition between intelligent and verbally competent witches; it is also a beauty pageant. In your present state…' Draco motioned to Hermione's baggy clothes and bushy hair.

Hermione stood quickly, almost knocking her chair to the floor. 'Back to the insults I see, Malfoy' Hermione snarled at him. 'Next thing I know, you will be calling me 'Beaver-teeth' and 'Mudblood''

'Miss Granger, I sincerely apologise if what I said to you sounded like an insult- it was not my intention. Also, I would never resort to taunting you as I had during our schooling years together at Hogwarts'

'I don't believe you' Hermione said stubbornly, plonking herself rather inelegantly into her chair.

Draco swore under his breath and decided to try another approach to discussing beauty with Hermione Granger.

'Granger' Malfoy said, causing Hermione to give him a look that clearly said _'So you are finally back to normal'_. 'What would you do if you were diagnosed with pediculosis?'

Hermione's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

'Are you implying that I have…' Hermione fumed.

'It's a hypothetical situation' Draco reminded her.

'Well, obviously I would have to get treatment for it'

'So you would look after yourself?' Draco asked.

His reply was a look by Hermione that clearly said, _'well duh!'_

'Well…ahem… your body also needs professional maintenance' the look on Hermione's face prompted him to continue hurriedly. 'Grooming, shall we say. It is obvious that your body is in good condition- I mean, you are an Auror' Draco had to add, as Hermione raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. 'Miss Magick is always dignified, intelligent, friendly and impeccably groomed. You fit the first two- okay three!- criteria, but you need some help with the fourth. Someone to tame your bushy mane, for example'.

Hermione shot Draco a look of pure anger that he chose to ignore.

'Miss Brown, send up Claude' Draco spoke to the ceiling. Just as Hermione thought that Draco had gone completely insane, she heard Lavenders voice reply 'straight away, sir,' which echoed from the ceiling.

'How?'

'This house-' _did he just say house?_ '-is enchanted. I just perform a simple spell if I wish to talk to anyone in this house and they will be able to hear me' Draco explained.

'That's quite advanced magic!' Hermione couldn't help but say.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders. This gesture confused Hermione.

_What? No gloating from Malfoy?_

Hermione then noticed that Draco was pointing his wand at her, with a look of concentration on his face. As she was about to pull out her own wand just in case Malfoy decided to hex her, she heard a voice from behind her.

'Ah, iz this Hermione Granger? Ze Smartest Witch of 'er time?' the voice asked, in a heavy French accent which was quite obvious.

'No Claude' Draco replied, lowering his wand which he had used to open the door. 'This is the new Miss Magick contestant who is representing the Republic of Ireland'

'Ah, but of course!' Claude responded. 'Now Mademoiselle, please follow moi' Hermione stood and followed Claude as he led her to the door that was beside the bookcase.

'But Claude!' Draco protested.

'Non monsieur, we must get ready in private'

'But that is my room!'

Hermione had to stifle her laughter at Draco's last comment. _'That is definitely Malfoy' _she thought to herself.

'Vell, what do you suggest?' Claude asked impatiently.

'The parlour' Draco explained calmly, as he muttered a spell to his wand and waved it at one of the bookcases. The bookcase slowly moved outwards to reveal a door.

'Very well, monsieur' Claude stated happily, and with a skip in his step he opened to door, motioning for Hermione to join him. 'Mademoiselle, please come. You're more perfect self awaits you'.

Hermione grimaced slightly as she followed Claude through the door.

* * *

Lying on a massage table in her bathrobes, with a green avocado mask covering her face and foil poking out from her still-bushy hair, was Hermione Granger.

Hermione had gasped when she first entered the parlour just over an hour ago. It was the size of a basketball stadium with lights hanging from the ceiling and three walls which were adorned with elegant shelves which contained beauty products, both muggle and magical. Against the other wall was a giant cupboard that was beside basins used to wash hair, and a golden framed mirror that was covered by a sheet of green silk.

Hermione had already been waxed, had a massage, body scrub and facial, and was now mentally preparing herself for getting her hair tamed. She failed to notice that Draco had entered the room until he spoke to her.

'I have bought you an outfit' he stated professionally. 'I shall put it in the cupboard'. Then he left.

'I hope that it's not a boob-tube and hot pants' Hermione mumbled to herself, as she remembered the scantily-clad Auror that Harper had ogled at when they had searched the MOMA database.

She was getting a bit anxious wondering what sort of _'outfit'_ Malfoy had left for her to wear, so she was relieved when Claude and Lavender arrived to help complete the next stage of her transformation.

After having her avocado mask rinsed off, Hermione had to endure half an hour of pain: getting her hair tamed. This was followed by Claude styling her hair and Lavender doing her makeup.

'Zer! We ar' finished, Mademoiselle. You may get changed' Claude announced, and went to leave the room with Lavender but stopped. 'What is your name again, Mademoiselle? For I will need to introduce you at dinner'.

Hermione told him and watched as both he and Lavender left the room. Hesitantly, she walked over to the cupboard and opened it; she was shocked by the ensemble that Draco had left for her. She looked in the other part of the cupboard, but they were no other outfits.

'Who would have thought that Malfoy has taste in female clothes…?' Hermione mumbled to herself as she got changed.

* * *

A/N: As promised, I have uploaded two new chapters! Sorry for taking so long, but holidays can do that to people ; ) The next chapter should be uploaded sometime this week. Please remember to read and review! And thanks to all the people who keep on reviewing- you guys are awesome! 


	5. Miss O'Connell

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor Miss Congeniality. For a full disclaimer see previous chapters.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I will be updating two chapters as this one is quite short. I actually split it up- was going to add half of this to the previous chapter, and the other half to the next chapter. But this fitted better. Will personally reply to reviews when submitting the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Introducing Miss Republic of Ireland

Three wizards in dress-robes were standing around a long oak table in the Dining Hall at the Headquarters of Malfoy Enterprises. Keeping a distance from Draco Malfoy; whom was sipping wine from a golden goblet, Ron Weasley asked Harry Potter, 'what the hell has he done with 'Mione?'.

Harry just sipped wine from the goblet that Draco had offered him when Draco first arrived in the Hall twenty minutes ago. A further twenty minutes had elapsed, and Ron placed his empty goblet on the table. He was starting to get frustrated now that the effect of the alcohol was wearing off.

'Malfoy?'

'Yes Potter?' Draco replied in a bored drone, but he was looking quite content with his wine.

'Where the hell is Hermione?' Ron finished the question for Harry.

However, Malfoy didn't reply to the question. Instead, Draco just looked inside his empty goblet before levitating a wine bottle from the table and pouring himself some more wine. He did the same thing for Ron's goblet before placing the wine bottle back on the table. Ron picked up his goblet and took a big mouthful of wine.

The rectangular table was situated in the centre of the Dining Hall, and was adorned with a green table cloth running down the middle, golden candle holders, goblets and cutlery, as well as a bottle of wine which never became empty (Draco had another bottle of wine such as this, which he kept in his office). Around the walls of the Hall were green drapes, which were held up by golden serpents. These serpents ran up the curtains and met in the middle of the roof, finishing at the giant chandelier which was alight by candles. Suits of armour were positioned around all sides of the room.

'Malfoy?' Harry repeated, causing Draco to look up from his goblet.

'Hmm?'

'Where's…'

_Knock Knock._

The knock on the outside of the Dining Hall door echoed around the room before the door slowly opened to reveal Claude and Lavender.

Claude spoke, 'It iz my pleasure to introduce Mizz Lavender Brown'.

The men politely applauded as Lavender approached them- walking very carefully so as to avoid stepping on the hem of her black strapless floor-length gown- before she hugged them gingerly to avoid messing her hairstyle of a perfect bun.

She stood beside the three men, awaiting Claude's next announcement.

'Unfortunately, Mademoiselle Parkinson declined the invitation to join us for tonight's dinner. However, I am more then happy to introduce the Miss Magick contestant from the Republic of Ireland, Miss Brighid O'Connell'.

Claude stepped aside so to allow "Brighid" to enter the room. But she didn't appear.

* * *

'Where is the Dining Hall?' Hermione mumbled to herself, racing down the many hallways of the Malfoy Enterprises Headquarters.

She had found her way out of the parlour and Malfoy's office easily enough, but could not remember the way to the Dining Hall; mainly because she had yet to see it, and had to listen to Claude's instructions on how to get there as he was brushing her hair.

_Left. Right. Right._

'This must be it' Hermione said, as she approached a wooden door and opened it.

Inside was a table situated in the centre of the room- although not one for dining. Instead, it had application papers stacked neatly in two rows on the table, and even more application papers were placed in overflowing boxes on the ground beside it. On the walls of this room were portraits or photos of previous Miss Magick contestants and winners, including Rowena Ravenclaw. And beside the table was a bookcase.

Hermione couldn't help herself- she just had to have a look at the books: The Da Vinci Code, Pride and Prejudice, The Bourne Identity… all muggle titles.

Hermione reached out her hand to touch the spines of the books just as a loud 'crack' sounded as Poppy appeared beside her, causing her to jump.

'Sorry Miss but Poppy was told to find you by Master' the house-elf informed her. 'Master and Masters Guests are waiting for you inside the Dining Room'

'I got lost' Hermione said, feeling stupid.

'Master knows, Miss'

* * *

Draco had offered Lavender and Claude some wine, Lavender declining his offer, as he poured himself another goblet full.

'Well isn't this fun' he murmured to himself, glancing at Potter and Weasley who were quietly muttering to each other.

Claude was sipping his wine by the doorway, occasionally glancing out the room and into the hall. As he did this for the sixth time, he noticed something different and began to hush Draco and his guests, gaining their attention.

Standing in front of the door he introduced, 'Mizz Brighid O'Connell', and then stood aside.

Draco was looking at the little wine that was left in his goblet, then looked up as gasps and the dull '_thump'_ of Ron's goblet hitting the stone floor was heard. Draco too nearly lost his goblet as he watched a woman enter the room.

Wearing a floor-length green satin dress which was held up by two silver straps, her silver stilettos made a clicking noise as she entered the room. Her neck was adorned by a silver necklace which had an emerald pendant in the centre, and her drop earrings swung slightly as she looked at the occupants of the Dining Hall. Her now tame and red-tinted hair was pulled into a loose bun, soft curls framing her face and some escaping her tie to fall down her back. The makeup that she wore looked so natural that it seemed as though she wasn't wearing at all.

Hermione looked uneasy as she walked into the room, her shoes echoing in the otherwise silent Hall, and then stopped. She was puzzled by the looks that she was receiving- _did she look really bad? -_ She hadn't even looked at herself in a mirror yet, as she had to rush out of the Parlour…

Draco, coming to his senses, approached Hermione and offered her his arm. Realising that she had no other options, Hermione linked her arm gently through his as though he was a lifeline, as he escorted her to the Dining table where Malfoy pulled out her chair and waited for Hermione to be seated.

Following Malfoy's example, the others joined them at the table; Harry mimicking Malfoy's actions by pulling out a chair for Lavender to sit on.

'Are you comfortable Miss Grang -er- Miss O'Connell?' Malfoy asked Hermione.

She nodded her head, allowing him to take his seat at the Head of the table. Hermione was seated directly opposite him while Claude and Lavender sat on the side closest to the door, and Harry and Ron sat on the other side.

'Well- ahem…' Malfoy continued to look at Hermione (as did everyone else, causing her to blush prettily). 'Let the feast begin'

Right on cue, six waiters appeared taking a plate of food to each person seated at the Dining Hall table.

* * *

A ray of light had slowly drifted between crimson floor-length curtains and landed onto the face of Hermione Granger who was sleepily rolling over on her bed so that the sunlight was now on her back. While moving, Hermione realised that was lying on silk sheets. Her bed sheets are home were made of cotton.

Slowly opening her eyes, a bit disorientated, Hermione took in her surroundings: she was lying on a huge four-poster bed draped with white curtains; an open fireplace was at the bottom of the wall that was directly opposite her bed, and on either side of it were two bookcases with volumes of novels. A dressing table was in the direction that she was now facing and as she turned over to her right again (shielding her eyes) she saw a window seat through the opening of the curtains.

She was definitely _not _in her flat!

Slowly lifting herself into a sitting position and running her fingers through her now-straight hair, Hermione remembered clearly the previous day's activities: she was at the M.E. Headquarters impersonating a Miss Magick contestant (complete with drastic makeover) and had dinner with her two best friends and ex-enemy the night before.

'_No wonder I drank a couple goblets of wine…' _she thought to herself, rubbing her temples.

After dinner, Hermione had farewelled her friends before being shown to her room for the next two weeks. She had changed into a pink cotton nightgown before collapsing onto the bed, falling asleep instantly as her head touched the white pure silk pillows.

'_Which are so comfortable'_ Hermione considered lying down again as she ran her hands on the soft pillows.

Unfortunately though, at that moment, she heard a knock on the door.

Abandoning thoughts of further procrastination, and after donning a green silk (of course) nightrobe, Hermione opened the door and was greeted by the grinning face of Poppy.

'Morning Miss' the house-elf said enthusiastically, entering the room and opening the curtain near the window seat to reveal a marvellous view of the Thames River and the white globe of St Paul's Cathedral shimmering in the distance. 'How was you slumber?'

'I slept marvellously, thankyou Poppy' Hermione replied, watching as Poppy began tidying her room, making the bed and placing clothes on it.

'Master will be happy' Poppy remarked, while continuing his chores. 'Poppy knows that Master got the sheets especially from India for you and other contestants Miss'.

'He went through a lot of effort'Hermione acknowledged. _Silk sheets from India…_

'Yes Miss. And Master would like to see you for breakfast' with that, Poppy left the room.

Hermione waited until the door closed before approaching the bookcases. She hadn't had the opportunity to look at the literary texts until now and, as she ran her fingers down the spines of the books whilst reading the titles, Hermione had a huge smile on her face. She stopped as she found her favourite book and took it off the shelf, before walking over to the window seat and placing _Hogwarts: A History _onto the red velvet cushions. She decided to read it after breakfast.

Doing the morning necessities, and dressing in the jeans, shirt and flats that Poppy had placed on the bed for her, Hermione left her room and made her way back to the Dining Hall.

* * *

_'I'm astounded that the Auror department were able to discover our next targeted location so quickly' a woman in muggle garb- jeans and a hooded jacket, which covered her face- whispered to her companion sitting beside her on a bench in London Park. Both were watching the ducks swimming on the lake. 'I just knew that they would discover the transaction of that information! Goyle was too thick to hide it. But the actual solving of the code-'_

_'Do remember that Hermione Granger solved the code, M'Lady' the other person spoke for the first time, their voice a deep soothing sound. 'And that shouldn't shock us- after all, we did attend school with her and she has been dubbed the 'Smartest Witch of Our Age''_

_'I know' the woman spoke softly, placing her hand gently on her companions. 'But now she is actually in the Miss Magick competition. That makes it more difficult for us to organise our plot'_

_'We'll continue as planned, M'Lady. And like our other demonstrations, this one will be successful. Besides, we have more positive circumstances with us committing this act'._

_The woman smiled at her companion. 'Because I am actually undercover too?' she asked playfully._

_Her companion smiled back. 'Well, that and the fact that the New Dark Lord…' the woman smiled as her companion whispered something in her ear._


	6. Miss Training

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter for a full disclaimer. I don't own anything so don't sue me!

* * *

CHAPTER 6: S.P.E.W and Spells

'Good Morning Miss Granger' Draco greeted as Hermione entered the Dining Hall, rising from his seat.

'Morning, Malfoy' she returned the greeting nonchalantly, motioning for Draco to remain seated as he moved to pull out a chair for Hermione.

He ignored her and did so anyway. Instead of thanking him this time though, she queried 'will you be doing that for every Miss Magick contestant at meals?' with a small smirk on her face as she helped herself to a piece of toast and pumpkin juice.

The Dining table contained enough food to feed the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. _'Ron would love it…' _Hermione thought to herself with a sad smile.

Draco had returned to his seat and was raising his fork with bacon to his mouth as Hermione asked him the question. He ate the bacon and then, after swallowing, replied 'for this week, I will for you. But when the other contestants arrive then your escorts will do it for you'.

Hermione nearly chocked on her pumpkin juice. 'Escorts?'she repeated.

'Yes, _escorts _Miss Granger. Throughout the competition and during functions you will be accompanied by a male companion whom you will be introduced to next week'.

'Is that necessary?'

'Well, I think that it is best if the contestants get to know their attendants before the events…'

'I meant,' Hermione corrected him. 'Are escorts necessary?'

Draco looked at her as though she had sprouted a third eye in the middle of her forehead.

'It's ancient wizarding tradition, Miss Granger' Draco informed her. 'Even though the Miss Magick Pageant hasn't been held for fifteen years due to the war- when it is normally every seven years- we shall follow tradition. Besides-' Draco, who had been slicing bits of bacon into pieces, stopped and looked at Hermione with a familiar smirk on his face. '- if you are ever anti-social or unpopular on social outings, then you will always have someone to keep you company'.

Draco still had a smirk on his face as he ate a piece of bacon, and watched as Hermione opened her mouth to retort that she was a social butterfly and that she would never resort to being a wall-flower, but realised that he was baiting her.

Buttering her toast, she said 'that's understandable' then proceeded to take a bite of her breakfast.

They sat in comfortable silence as they finished eating their breakfast; Hermione wiping the crumbs off her sleeveless green camisole and black skinny jeans, while Draco raised his napkin off his lap (which he had placed there to avoid getting any breakfast residue on his black slacks) and wiped his mouth in a posh fashion. He then smoothed out the sleeves of his white shirt before pulling his wand from an inconspicuous place and cleared the table of food.

'As you know Miss Granger, the other contestants will be arriving here on Monday. This gives us six days for me to teach you all that you need to know before competing' he stood up, causing Hermione to mimic his actions as he gently held her arm just beneath her elbow. 'Please follow me'.

He opened the Dining Room door, waiting for Hermione to exit, then led her past the water fountain, down the hallway of portraits on the ground floor and, using his wand, tapped the side of a Rembrandt painting where a doorway appeared and a spiral staircase was visible.

He led Hermione up the stairs and, after about the hundredth step, led her into another hallway which he made appear as he tapped the stairwell beside a candle holder with his wand again. Hermione was about to enquire about their whereabouts when Draco opened two gilded gold doors and they entered what was obviously a Ball Room.

Intricate carvings of flowers were on the banisters of the walls, and on the ceiling were more carvings which surrounded many chandeliers. A balcony led around the entire space of the room, overlooking a giant stage where two great red curtains hung. Underneath the stage was an orchestra pit. On every wall hung dozens of portraits; all of witches and wizards in fancy dress that hung in pure gold frames.

Hermione's breath caught at the beauty of the room, and Draco watched her with interest as she looked around her in awe.

'Miss Granger, if you will please follow me…' Draco placed his hand, once again, underneath her elbow gently as he led her to the stage, walked up the stairs to the side of it which were hidden by a concealment charm, and he opened the curtains with a flick of his wand. There were only two chairs behind the curtain.

Draco gave a soft chuckle as he heard Hermione mumble, 'he obviously spent too much money on the building structure'.

'Please take a seat' Draco suggested, sitting down. Hermione followed suite. 'To prepare you for the training, I shall begin by informing you about what the contestants are to do: attend Galas, donate a book to the WizUK Library-' Hermione's eyes grew bright at this point and Malfoy hid a smirk. '- promote a charity, act as a role model as you _are _being the representative for a particular country, and complete a series of five tasks. These tasks will be judged on throughout the competition and the winner of each will automatically enter into the Miss Magick Finals. These tasks include…'

'Sports, Fashion, Talent, Beauty (with a cause) and Spells' Hermione interrupted. 'I have done my research Malfoy. There are also other activities which we- the contestants- will have to take part in: camping, tours, debates…'

'That's correct Miss Granger, but please let me continue' Hermione looked disgruntled at being silenced. 'As I said, there are five tasks which you will be judged on. It is my duty as organiser of the event to ensure that all contestants are able to perform each and every task. This is what I will be helping you to achieve this week. It would be more beneficial for you to enter into the Final by winning one of these tasks rather then relying on the Public's Choice or Judges Vote as I have very little control over the outcome of these results'.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask about the voting process but Draco silenced her with a look and pulled out a book from a draw on the underside of his chair and gave it to her. 'This will explain everything that you need- and want- to know about the pageant Miss Granger. As though I would love to answer all of your questions, there just aren't enough hours in the day'.

Hermione scowled at this remark. 'Just because I like to know all of the facts, Malfoy…'

'I know, Miss Granger. That's why I placed them in the palm of your hand' he motioned to the book. 'So, shall we get started?'

Draco stood but Hermione stayed seated, staring at the book in her hands. It had a plain black cover. Opening it slowly, she noticed that the writing was written in gold ink and that the pages were new. However, in the top left corner of the cover was the initial DM which was written in a neat small scrawl.

'Excuse me, Miss Granger' Draco said, causing Hermione to slowly rise and place the book delicately on the chair she had previously been sitting on.

'I'm ready' she stated, earning a look from Draco which clearly said '_about time!'_.

He led her back down the hidden stairs and off the stage so that they now stood in the middle of the Theatre.

'Now, before we begin, what charity would you like to support. And' he added with a smirk. 'It must be a real charity and not some campaign that you created, like spew'

'It's S.P.E.W' she corrected him. _How did he know about that? _'And I was going to support the Foundation for the Orphans of War as my charity, anyway'.

Before he could stop himself Draco remarked, 'is your choice of charity influenced by Potter?'

'Partly' she replied. 'And my cousins are orphans…_shall we get started_?' Hermione impersonated Draco, earning a slight smile from him as the left side of his lips turned upwards.

'Indeed. What would you like to begin with?'

'Spells' Hermione stated straight away.

Thus, her training began.

* * *

'So how did your first day of training go?' Harry's voice asked from Hermione's mobile phone. She was lying on her window chair and watching the building lights reflect on the Thames.

'Exhausting. I never thought that Malfoy would learn how to duel properly'. She heard her best friend snicker at this comment.

'Yeah, he is full of surprises. It's hard to believe that he is the same evil git that we knew at school' Harry burst into laughter again.

Hermione smiled. _He is definitely not an evil git any more- well, maybe still a git at times… _She thought, thinking about when they had been duelling. After Hermione had disarmed him, Draco had used wandless magic to make her start tap dancing non-stop…thankfully she knew the counter curse or she is sure that the git would've continued to laugh at her…

'…Mione, you alright?' Harry's voice asked concerned.

She sighed. 'I'm fine Harry. What are things like at work?'

Harry grumbled slightly. 'Well, Ernie is being a royal pain in the ass. He keeps suggesting that the whole bloody Auror department join you at M.E. Headquarters to make sure that you are actually working' Hermione frowned at this revelation. 'But I told him to f off!'

'Harry Potter!'

'Not really Hermione. I was thinking it but I gave him a cleaner version' Hermione could sense that her friend was shaking his head. 'However he got made the Head of the Auror department, I don't know…'

'Well, he does make sure that the missions are organised properly so that they we can actually be successful…'

'Don't tell me that you are actually covering for the dickhead, Hermione. After all that he has put you through…'

'I know Harry, but being a heartless dickhead has actually made him good at his job..'

_Ahem_. Hermione heard a cough behind her and turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing at her doorway.

'Sorry Harry, I have to go. Please give my love to the Weasleys'

'Will do. Talk to you later Hermione'. He hung up.

'Bye' Hermione said sadly, before looking at Malfoy again.

He gave her a blank look and asked, 'were you talking about me?'

Hermione wondered what he was talking about, then realised that he thought that she was talking about Draco to Harry.

'Well, yes' she admitted, and saw Draco's face drop for a second before he regained composure.

'Oh'

'Harry said that you were an evil git but I disagreed. I believe that you are only a _git_ because of that prank you pulled on me today when we were duelling'

Draco looked a bit happier, 'I know I couldn't resist'. Hermione frowned at him. 'But you did get your payback when you started making me sing opera…'

'That's true'.

They just looked at each other before Draco spoke again.

'I just came to see if you want some dinner. You must be famished after that workout today'.

'I am a bit hungry' Hermione confirmed as her stomach gave a low growl. She stood, placing the book that Draco had given her today onto the chair, and walked over to him. 'That book is rather interesting. I never knew that Rowena Ravenclaw created an eclipse when she performed a dance during the Talent semi-finals of the competition'.

They had started walking downstairs and towards the Dining Hall.

'Yes, that was how she got into the Finals- although I am sure that she would've done so anyway… I can't believe that you are already up to that chapter! You only got the book today and you have been duelling for five hours and…'

Hermione smirked at him. 'Malfoy, you do realise who you are talking to don't you?'

Draco hit his head in mock revelation. 'Of course! how stupid of me. The _Gryffindor bookworm'_

Hermione punched his arm gently. 'If I was still a teenager then I would take offence to that. But now, I actually like that title. It has a nice ring to it' she smiled.

'_Bookworm'_

'_Git'_

Draco stopped walking as he they came to the Dining Hall. 'So who was the _heartless dickhead _that you were talking about if it wasn't _me_? Weasley maybe?'

Hermione wasn't amused at that. 'No, Ron is not a dickhead and he is definitely not heartless. I was actually referring to someone at work'

'Who then?'

'It doesn't matter, Malfoy' she said, opening the doors to the Dining Hall. She saw the table set for four; Lavender and Pansy were already sitting down and in a deep discussion when Draco and Hermione arrived. Hermione ignored Draco and pulled out the chair beside Lavender before sitting down.

Lavender smiled at her. 'So how is training going?'

* * *

_Running up the spiral staircase and into the Theatre that Hermione and Draco had been using for the past five days to prepare her for the pageant, Hermione nearly tripped on the carpet as she looked behind her and briefly glanced at the person following her._

_The Theatre had taken on an eerie glow and Hermione jumped violently when she realised that there was a shadowy shape above her head. Stepping back to inspect it properly, Hermione's heart stopped for a second as she realised that she stood beneath the Dark Mark._

_She heard footsteps approach the Theatre door, which she had locked using a complex spell, as she all but jumped into the orchestra pit. She then placed a concealment charm over herself as she heard a low chuckle and the door latch click open._

'_Come out, come out wherever you are, Miss Granger' a familiar voice sang, as the person inspected the Dark Mark. Hermione watched as the person said an incantation at the Mark, and watched in horror as the snake turned a scarlet red before extended its head in the Hermione's direction. Patting the snake on its head, the person walked towards the orchestra pit, the Dark Mark vanishing behind him. In the second that Hermione blinked, she heard a 'crack.'_

_The person was gone._

_She gave a sigh of relief before turning around and staring into a pair of cold grey eyes._

* * *

A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. There is going to be a LOT of action from now on, and you'll be able to see the budding romance between our Draco and Hermione  Yay! Also, the NDL will make an appearance during the upcoming chapters- you saw some of the NDL's support during the previous chapter.

Now, thanks to Aswen, wasu, theonenameleft, jharner2891 for reviewing chapters 3/4.

Also, in response to CKLCKL's queries about Draco Malfoy's sexual preferences… he definitely likes women! Lol. It's just that as a wealthy, pureblood wizard, I always got the impression that he would watch his parents prepare for Gala's and Ball's as a child, and got the fashion sense from his beautiful mother (who would ask him for help to put on necklaces etc). So I hope that clears THAT up! lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing- hope you all liked this chapter.


	7. Miss Troubled

CHAPTER 7: Malfoy Evil Git?

Miss Troubled

Screaming, Hermione Granger shot bold upright in bed and started breathing heavily, somewhat unaware that tears were streaming down her face. She grasped around on her bedside table for her wand and, on finding it, said '_lumos'_.

Taking in her now illuminated surroundings, Hermione realised that she was still in her bedroom at M.E. Headquarters and that she just had a night terror: a night terror that seemed very, very _real_.

Glancing at her watch which read 06:05, Hermione realised that Poppy wouldn't be coming to wake her up for another hour and fifty-five minutes. Deciding that she wouldn't go back to sleep, Hermione got off her bed and slipped on her silk nightrobe before sitting on her window chair with _Hogwarts: A History _in hand.

_Hogwarts: A History _always made her feel better. And, although she would've preferred Ron to comfort her after that terrible dream, Hermione decided that her favourite book would be comfort enough.

* * *

Wandering down the familiar halls of M.E., Draco Malfoy reflected on the past five days that he had shared with Hermione in order to prepare her for the pageant.

Needless to say, she learnt and understood everything rather quickly, and by the end of their lessons she had the tasks perfected. Though he wasn't surprised by this fact; she always did things thoroughly and perfectly.

He was surprised however, when he heard a terrified scream emit from her bedroom. Making his way to her room, Draco performed a spell which created a holograph to appear out of his wand which showed what Hermione was doing. He almost laughed out loud at the familiar image of Hermione reading until he realised that she was shaking rather violently. Other then that she appeared normal.

Deciding to check on her later, Draco made his way back to his office in order to finalise the next day's events when the other contestants would arrive.

* * *

A knock on her door broke Hermione out of her reading reverie. Looking at her watch and seeing that it was now 08:00, Hermione believed that Poppy was at her door waiting to come in and assist her with her daily routine: getting dressed, washed, and ready for the day before going to have breakfast with Malfoy at 08:30.

'Come in, Poppy' she said, returning her attention to the book in her hands. Sunlight was falling on her bare legs warming her, as she had opened her curtains at sunrise to watch the sun move behind St Paul's Cathedral and up into the sky.

The door opened and someone entered the room; although their footsteps definitely didn't sound like Poppy's.

'Morning Miss Granger' Draco said enthusiastically.

Hermione dropped her book and tried to control her shaking as she picked her book off the floor. 'I didn't realise it was you Malfoy. What are you doing here?'

Draco looked at Hermione with concern as she avoided his eyes and looked out her window towards the Thames.

'Are you okay Granger?' he asked, but received no reply. He approached her, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, but she saw this attempt by his reflection in the window and moved away. Draco withdrew his hand.

'What's wrong?' still no response. 'I heard you screaming this morning'.

That got Hermione's attention.

'Well thanks for checking up on me' Hermione sarcastically remarked as she rose from her window seat and approached her cupboard to get out some clothes.

Before she could do so, Draco blocked access to the cupboard by placing his body in front of it, stopping her attempts.

'Talk to me Granger' he demanded. 'What's wrong?'

Hermione scowled at him. 'That's none of your concern'.

'Actually it is considering that you are living underneath my roof and are participating in a competition that I have organised…'

'I can look after myself, Malfoy'

'I never said you couldn't Granger! Just tell me what's wrong! You're two male partners practically ordered me to watch out for you and…'

Hermione gaped at this declaration. 'My _two male partners_ asked you to look after me?' she repeated as Draco nodded. 'Well, I am telling you now Malfoy that that is unnecessary'.

Draco shook his head in an attempt to control his frustration.

'Gods Granger! Of course it is necessary! You are obviously worried about something- you were practically screaming bloody murder at sunrise for Merlins sake! That is not an ordinary occurrence'.

Hermione sighed and looked at her feet. Thinking that she had seen reason, Draco approached her. He was wrong.

'Leave me alone, Malfoy'. With that, she stalked to her bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Draco swore at her stubbornness then said loudly, 'I expect to see you in fifteen minutes for breakfast', before calling Poppy to help her get ready.

_Thirty minutes later…_

'Granger, open up!' Draco was banging loudly on her door.

After failing to appear for breakfast on time, Poppy had sought out his Master to inform him that Hermione wasn't hungry. Poppy quickly apparated out of the Dining Hall just as Draco threw a golden tray of bacon on the floor, causing a noisy clash that sounded oddly like cymbals.

From behind the door he heard Hermione's faint reply of, 'I'm not hungry'.

'I don't care! Just let me in!' Draco demanded, losing his calm composure for the first time in years.

'NO!'

Draco took a deep breath to calm himself. 'Miss Granger, I am not going to force you to eat if you don't want to. I just need to tell you what is going to happen today and tomorrow'.

Finally, he heard movement from behind the door and watched as it opened to reveal and very tired-looking Hermione who was wearing a tracksuit and runners. She looked at him questionably.

'Walk with me?' he suggested before making his way down the hall. Hermione considered staying in her room but decided that she had enough conflict for the day.

Jogging slightly in order to catch up with him, Hermione slowed down when she reached Draco and they started to take steps in sync.

'What upcoming events were you referring to?' Hermione asked politely; her interest was obvious.

Draco looked at her but she still refused to meet his gaze, instead opting to look at the paintings that they passed.

'Well, as you know, we have finished your training for the pageant tasks, and I believe that you are more then ready to compete' Draco started. 'However, I realised this morning that I had failed to prepare you for when the other contestants will arrive. At a luncheon tomorrow, which will be held here, you will be introduced to the other contestants and your escort. Tomorrow night, you will then attend the Opening Gala for the commencement of the Miss Magick pageant' Draco noticed that Hermione had paled slightly. 'I have organised for you to go shopping with Miss Brown to gather all of your necessary outfits for the pageant. I am also providing you with special access to the Malfoy Enterprises Miss Magick Pageant (MEMMP) archives until midnight. I hope that you will find everything in order and if you need any assistance, please do not hesitate to ask'.

Hermione finally looked at Draco for the first time since her night terror and realised that she was being rash. Since when was Hermione Granger so heavily influenced by something as unpractical as a dream? That was as factual as going into the realm of Divinition…

'Thankyou Malfoy' she whispered. 'And I apologise for my behaviour this morning. I didn't sleep very well…'

Draco held up his hands to silence her.

'It's my fault really. I shouldn't have yelled at you and commanded you to tell me your personal business. Old habits die hard, I guess'.

There was a brief pause which was broken by Hermione's laughter.

'It felt like we were back at school, didn't it?' she asked.

'Definitely, I'm just glad that you didn't punch me- you always did have a fair right hook, and with Auror training I really don't want to find out if you can still pack a punch…'

Then Draco chuckled. It was the first time that Hermione had ever heard him do so, and it surprised her by how pleasant he sounded. She laughed a bit louder.

It was Lavender Brown who saw the Gryffindor Bookworm and Slytherin Prince laughing in the corridor. Approaching them, Draco greeted her before bidding the ladies adieu and going to his office, leaving the girls standing outside the archives.

Lavender smiled at Hermione. 'Diagon Alley, here we come!'

* * *

A groan alerted Draco to another person's presence in the MEMMP archives. Turning to face the door, he saw a happier Hermione then he did earlier this morning.

'Malfoy' she greeted, sitting on the chair that Draco had deserted as he sorted through application forms.

'Miss Granger' he replied, walking over to her and handing her a pile of parchment.

'What's this?' she asked as she looked over the Miss Magick entrance forms.

'Those are for you to complete, so that we can make your entrance into the competition legitament. All entrants are required to fill out these forms, due to Company procedures'.

Hermione had already started to fill out the forms, using a quill that was placed on the desk.

Draco smirked and asked, 'how was shopping with Miss Brown?'

Hermione gave another groan and looked up from the parchment that she was filling out. 'And I thought duelling with you was exhausting! That girl sure knows how to shop. I don't even know the purpose of half the things that she bought for me!'

Draco chuckled at this. 'She does get quite excited when I mention pageant shopping. I guess that's what I am paying her for. Anyway, after you finish those forms then you can go through these-' Draco motioned towards another stack of parchment on the desk. '- they are the application forms from the other contestants. I hope that they prove useful'.

'This is great, Malfoy' Hermione smiled at him before resuming her writing, and he left her to it.

* * *

'_There was definitely tension between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy this morning' the female told her companion as they strolled along the Thames. 'That dream that you gave her definitely had the effect that we were looking for.'_

_'Good' the companion with a deep soothing voice said. 'She should be suspecting Draco of being an ex-Death Eater now, which can only help our cause considering his family history'._

_There was a brief silence before the female asked her companion, 'do you believe that we are doing to right thing?'_

_They both stopped and looked at each other._

_'Of course! His family must pay for what they have done' was the reply that she received and her companion started walking again. She hurried to walk beside her companion._

_'But-'_

_'Please don't worry M'Lady, everything will work out for the best. When a Malfoy is in control of a company that is so influential in the Wizarding World, then we need to assure that his influence is extinguished'._

_She sighed and placed her hand on her companions shoulder._

_'You are right, of course, I just keep losing track of the bigger picture. And I am worried that Granger will start to suspect me once the pageant actually begins…'_

_'Then don't give her a reason to'._

* * *

Hermione awoke as she heard the door open, searching blindly for her wand which was lying beside a stack of parchment. However, a light igniting from another wand was able to show Hermione that she was still in the archives and that Pansy Parkinson was at the doorway.

'Granger?' she said by way of greeting. 'Your access here was supposed to expire three hours ago'.

Hermione glanced at Pansy in confusion, before looking at her watch: 03:02.

She got up abruptly, causing some application forms to fall to the floor. 'Oh gosh, I can't believe I fell asleep. It must have been all of the shopping that Lavender had put me through…'

'As much as I love hearing your explanation Granger, I really need to use the archives now' Pansy said, before sorting through the box of application forms.

Hermione was a bit confused. 'At three o'clock in the morning?'

'Yes Granger' Pansy dodged Hermione's question. 'Now, can I have a bit of privacy please?' she asked gesturing for Hermione to exit the room.

Hermione thought about disagreeing but remembered the big day that she had ahead of her.

'Okay. Good night Pansy'.


	8. Lots' of Misses

DISCLAIMER: No, I am not JK Rowling or the producer of Miss Congeniality so I do not own Harry Potter or movie rights. Also, thanks to stalling-midnight for giving me permission to use her character Michael Dolop as my inspiration for Hermione's escort Michael Bell- read her story _The Risk Worth Taking _it really is awesome. _I_ did, however, come up with Miss Magick and most of the contestants and escorts. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 8: Lunch anyone?

'Gina Taylor, Miss UK. It's a pleasure to meet you-'

'- Natalia Guidotti is it? Yes, I have heard about you work with restoring historical magical artefacts-'

'- and this is my escort, George Weasley. I wish that Mr Malfoy had informed me that my escort is a joker! Already he has-'

At the mention of her friends' name, Hermione turned to look around the Dining Hall at Malfoy Enterprises Headquarters and saw the Weasleys signature red hair. She was about to approach and start conversing with George, but remembered that she was undercover and would raise suspicions if she did so.

The Luncheon had started just over fifteen minutes ago. Hermione recognised so many people that she had read about in the archives last night, and already there were social groups forming around the Hall. At the moment, Hermione was standing beside her escort Michael Bell; a very attractive wizard with dark hair and hazel eyes who informed her that he had attended Hogwarts and was placed in Ravenclaw, as well as the Miss Australia contestant and her escort.

'…where did you say that you studied again, Brighid?' Adina Yildeen (Miss Australia) asked as her escort handed her a 500 galleon goblet of wine.

'Actually Adina, I was home schooled, although I would have love to gone to Hogwarts' Hermione smiled as she told the story that she thought of two seconds ago. 'Didn't you go to Hogwarts, Michael?' Hermione asked, once again offloading any attention to her. She was actually getting quite good at doing so.

As Michael began to tell their group about Hogwarts, Hermione felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a woman about her hight with tanned skin, blonde shoulder-length hair and bright blue eyes, who was wearing a golden mini-dress and white pumps. The blonde introduced herself:

'Amber Smith, Miss USA. Nice to meet- do I know you?' she asked Hermione. Hermione nearly swore when she realised that Amber did, in fact, know her.

When Hermione did her first undercover assignment as a socialite last December in the USA, it was part of her job requirement to become acquainted with Ambrosia Smith and her clique, who were suspected on being accessories to terrorism. Hermione had charged Amber with two crimes, only to discover that the evidence she had discovered linking Amber to these crimes had mysteriously disappeared.

'Sorry love, but I don't believe so. I'm Brighid O'Connell, Miss Ireland' Hermione lied in a flawless Irish droll.

Amber studied Hermione with a scowl but then her eyebrows lifted and a smile appeared on her face. 'It's nice to meet you Brighid. Let me introduce you to my escort, Blaise Zabini.'

Hermione was in shock as she saw the dark-haired, blue-eyed, tall (and quite sexy) Slytherin approach her to shake her hand and give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. He smirked as Hermione blushed at his actions.

'It's- ahem- nice to meet you, Mr Zabini' Hermione recomposed herself.

Still smirking Blaise replied with a soft grunt, 'Likewise Brighid, but please call me Blaise.'

Blaise then proceeded to wrap an arm around his contestant; Amber leaning into him and whispering something in his ear that caused him to smile. Hermione was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable witnessing this exchange, and was about to ask whether Blaise and Amber would like to join their group in discussion (Michael was still talking about Hogwarts) when Malfoy saved her from doing so.

Standing on the stairs at the Dining Hall entrance, in emerald dress-robes and with his new haircut- his hair cut just long enough so he could position it behind his ears- he spoke.

'Welcome to you all. Lunch will commence shortly so if the escorts could help the beautiful Misses to their seats that would be wonderful.'

In synchronised movements the escorts placed their hands underneath their contestants arm, Michael grasping Hermione's elbow a little tighter then Malfoy had done whilst he had been helping her prepare for the contest the week before, and led them to the table. In unison the escorts pulled out a chair from underneath the table and the ladies curtsied (Hermione not knowing that it was a requirement but caught on quickly) before sitting down. The escorts also sat.

Hermione was getting a sense of déjà vu as she had sat in the same chair that she had occupied since her arrival at M.E. Headquarters. However, instead of empty chairs on either side of her, there was Michael to her right and Adina's escort Thomas sitting to her left. Draco was, once again, seated at the head of the table with Pansy on his left and Lavender to his right.

When everyone was seated, Malfoy raised his goblet of wine and all copied him.

'To the next Miss Magick'

Hermione grinned as she caught his eye and repeated with the other contestants, 'to the next Miss Magick', before taking a sip from her goblet.

She had used a wordless spell to transform her wine into water, in order to keep fully alert during the Luncheon, as she was _working_. Although it did seem a waste of the 500-galleon-a-goblet wine…

'Let the feast begin!' Malfoy proclaimed, prompting a rush of movement around the Hall as waiters approached the table and placed a golden plate in front of each sitting occupant. Thanking her waiter, Hermione looked at her plate and saw a menu carefully positioned on it. Reading the list of main courses, Hermione decided on having pork roast with vegetables, gravy and Yorkshire pudding; tapping her wand on the menu twice, the menu disappeared and was replaced with her lunch.

* * *

'That was delicious, Draco' Adina said to much agreement.

Draco smiled at her and replied, 'Only the best for all potential Miss Magick's.'

Then he stood and led his guests from the Dining Hall and into the foyer, where chairs had been set around the fountain. Hermione, pulling Michael along, hurried to walk beside Adina and Thomas.

'How do you know Mr Malfoy, Adina?' she asked.

Adina gave a small smile before replying, 'We meet at a hospital in Alice Springs where I was working as a medi-witch and Draco was volunteering in my unit. He really helped our small hospital a lot; not only with his voluntary service but also through generous donations. Our unit was devastated when he left. And, to be honest' Adina had dropped her voice to a whisper so that only Hermione could hear her. 'I only entered this pageant with the hope of seeing him again.'

Hermione studied Adina; her dark skin glistening and her long black hair reflecting the chandelier lights, her hazel eyes sparkling. Hermione had a sudden image.

'Were you and Malfoy together?'

'Shh' Adina scolded her. 'Of course not, that would have been unprofessional' she gave a shy smile before adding, 'and we were both unavailable at that time anyway. But now-'

'Brighid' the conversation was interrupted by Michael. 'We need to be seated as Mr Malfoy is about to give us our itenerary for the day.'

Hermione nodded and mouthed to Adina 'I wont tell anyone' (Adina looking quite relieved) before allowing Michael to help her to a seat.

The chairs formed a U-shape with three extra chairs at the gap of the formation for Draco, Lavender and Pansy. Everyone but Draco was seated now, so he stood before his chair and began telling the contestants their schedule for the day.

'I trust that you have taken to chance to become acquainted with one another, forming life-long friendships, and had a lovely lunch' there were murmurs of approval, though Hermione felt like laughing at Malfoy's idea of making 'life-long friendships'. He obviously got that off a television soapie. 'As the introductions have ended, we can now focus on the pageant, which will officially commence tonight at the Miss Magick Opening Gala.' He looked around the room at the smiling beauties and silently chuckled as he spotted Hermione, who looked a bit dazed. 'Shortly, your transport will be arriving to take you to the location where tonight's Gala will be held. Once inside, Lavender and Pansy will begin rehearsals for the welcome, which you will all be apart of. I hope that you enjoy your day and I shall see you all tonight.'

There was a polite applause following Draco's recital, which was broken by Hermione.

'So you are not coming with us now, Mr Malfoy?'

Draco cocked his head slightly to the side as he looked at Hermione in amusement. 'Please call me Draco, Miss O'Connell, and no, sadly I wont be seeing you again until this evening'

'Why?'

Hermione ignored the giggles which followed her question.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by Pansy. 'Draco wont be joining us as he had to finalise the arrangements for the Gala, Miss O'Connell. But don't worry for you shall see him again tonight.'

Hermione scowled at Pansy, but then Draco caught her attention as he approached her and whispered, 'don't miss me too much', giving her a wink as he left the foyer.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Malfoy's actions and returned her attention to Pansy.

'- and all of you will be opening the Ball with a group performance, dancing to the Miss Magick theme song. After rehearsals, you will be fitted into your performance costumes,' Pansy looked at Lavender who took over.

'Rehearsals are from 13:30 to 17:30, giving everyone an hour to prepare yourselves for the _magick carpet_' a few squeals were heard at Lavenders comment. Hermione, however, got a sudden chill. 'When you return here it is advised that you immediately go to your room and dress in your Ball gown, as we open the show at 19:30. Ready?' she asked with a smile.

Hermione mumbled, 'as ready as I'll ever be' causing Michael to give a soft laugh. He patted her arm comfortingly and gave her a smile.

'Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!'

* * *

The white carriages drawn by unicorns (whose appearance would change to that of a normal stallion when viewed by a muggle) carried five contestants plus their escorts in each. There were eight carriages altogether that travelled through the streets of London; Lavender and Pansy leading the procession as they sat side-straddle on unicorns. People were stopping to stare and point at the procession of horses and carriages, with some magical folk shouting out the names of the contestants as they crossed over the Tower Bridge.

Hermione was in a carriage with Adina, Amber, Larissa Morales (Miss Brazil), Sumina Mariko (Miss Japan) and the contestant from South Africa, plus their escorts. She started to laugh as her companions looked gob smacked as they watched the London Eye with open eyes and mouths.

'First time to London?' Michael asked, receiving no replies.

Hermione giggled and said, 'Let them be, Michael.'

Michael made a gesture with his hands as though surrendering. 'I was just trying to make conversation.'

Blaise mumbled, 'well you suck at that', causing Hermione to glare at him. Blaise winked at her and it was then and there that Hermione decided to ignore him.

'It's okay Michael, he was obviously in Slytherin'

Michael laughed again. 'Too right! You really should of gone to Hogwarts Brig. We definitely would've been in the same house!'

Hermione smiled and thought, _'I don't know about that!'_

The sound of unicorn hooves were slowing down so Hermione looked out the carriage window to see a close view of the fortress better known as the Tower of London. As, at last, the carriages stopped, the doors magically opened; the contestants leaning back into their seat as their escorts exited the carriages first. One by one, the escorts offered their arms through the door so that the contestants could hold onto their hand as they stepped from the carriage onto the stone path.

Hermione was second to leave the carriage, and as she stood on the path she just stared at the massive building in front of her. She couldn't remember the last time that she had visited this tourist attraction- maybe in Primary School?

All of the contestants were standing on the footpath, looking at the Tower as the carriages were taken away. Hermione then noticed Lavender and Pansy linking their arms through those of two Yeoman Warders, otherwise known as Beef Eaters, who were crossing the bridge making their way towards the contestants. Both Beef Eaters looked about thirty years old, with one wearing glasses and the other sporting a beard.

The one with the beard looked at the girls with his piercing blue eyes before,

'YOU WILL BE BEHEADED!'

The girls and their escorts jumped at the Beef Eaters sudden declaration, and muggles were starting to gather around the Miss Magick contestants to watch the Beef Eaters display.

'This is what Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington was told as he was sentenced to death, two hours after he was arrested'

Hermione nudged Michael. 'Isn't that Nearly Headless Nick?'

Michael nodded, not taking his eyes off the Beef Eater. Hermione soon discovered why.

'You there' the Beef Eater with the beard pointed to Hermione. 'You were the accomplice of Sir Nick that was never punished- now justice will be served!'

Hermione looked flabbergasted. 'There is no validity to your claims whatsoever!' she exclaimed as the Beef Eater with glasses tied her hands together with rope. 'Michael, you're my escort- do something!'

Michael just stared at Hermione, then sighed and said in a flat tone, 'she was with me when the crime in question took place' approaching Hermione (who was now at the front of the crowd, standing between the two Beef Eaters. She was holding her head up high, playing the role of the innocent party with ease) and attempted to untie the rope which bound her hands.

'So this man confesses to the crime as well!'

'What!?' Michael exclaimed, incredulously. The bearded Beef Eater tied his hands as well.

'Let's show them the swords that we'll be using to chop of their heads!'

Pulling on the rope that was wrapped around the wrists of Hermione and Michael, and ignoring their protests, the Beef Eaters led the Miss Magick group (plus a few muggles who wanted to see how these events would unfold) through the Western Entrance, past the Middle Tower and Byward Tower, and towards the White Tower. Bypassing Traitors Gate and walking through Wakefield Tower, the contestants could see the largest building- the building where the Tower of London originally got its name from. The White Tower is the oldest medieval building at the fortress, having been built around 1078 by William the Conqueror; who was also a powerful wizard. William is responsible for discovering the healing powers of unicorn blood, which he uncovered during a war that he fought in.

Unlocking the huge wooden door to the White Tower, the Beef Eater with a beard dragged Hermione and Michael inside before shutting the door behind him and untying their hands.

'Thanks for the show. You two got really into it- although I am a bit disappointed with your performance, Michael' the Beef Eater remarked before inspecting the weapons positioned around the room.

Hermione looked at Michael quizzingly. 'How does he know-?'

'I would work here during the summer holidays to earn money,' he explained. 'I'm sorry I failed to warn you that talking is not permitted during the Beef Eaters tour- as you now know, they don't approve of that'

They both looked at each other and then burst out in laughter, prompting a 'shh!' from the Beef Eater who motioned towards the door. Then they heard the other Beef Eater.

'- sentenced to be beheaded at sundown. Only the people from Malfoy Enterprises are permitted to visit the accused before execution. The rest of you should disperse yourselves immediately, or you'll be charged with loitering and shall be punished appropriately.'

Seconds later, the rest of the Miss Magick contingent entered the Royal Armouries Exhibition where Hermione and Michael were waiting patiently. Hermione still giggling.

'Sorry about that,' the other Beef Eater apologised. 'But this is only way that we could get you all to enter the Tower without muggles joining us. Good job, by the way' he said to Hermione, before turning to her escort. 'But your performance was a bit bland Michael.'

Hermione smiled as Michael rolled his eyes.

Both Beef Eaters then led the Miss Magick contestants, escorts and managers up the spiral staircase to the 'great hall' which was on the first floor.

'Unfortunately, you will have to be out of the building before quarter to five at the latest. Good luck, Miss Magick's' as the bearded Beef Eater went to leave the room, his colleague asked, 'could I have your autographs?'

Causing giggles from the contestants and the bearded Beef Eater smacked him on the back of his head.

'Certainly. We shall organise that later Henry,' Pansy said. 'Thankyou for your assistance.' The Beef Eaters lifted their hats in salute to the girls before departing the room with small grins.

Lavender motioned for the girls to stand in the centre of the great hall; which was plan except for suits of armour around the side, light was also coming through the Romanesque windows, causing patterns around the room. Hermione felt her nose tingle, smelling something odd as she passed a suit of armour, but that smell disappeared quickly. Lavender divided the girls into groups of ten, as Pansy led the escorts back down the staircase to look at the weapons as the girls practiced their opening act.

'Let's begin' Lavender said, clicking her fingers which caused the Miss Magick theme song to play.

* * *

After three hours of rigorous training which left the Miss Magick contestants hot, sweaty and slightly exhausted, they had at last perfected the routine and were now preparing to be fitted in their costumes. However, they had to get into the Queens House to do so. This caused two slight problems: one, there were guards patrolling the entrance of the house as it was not open to the public, and two, apparition wasn't permitted inside the Tower of London due to safety laws.

Lavender, with the help of the Beef Eater who wore glasses, solved this problem by taking the contestants into the basement of the White Tower and through a series of catacombs which led to a secret underground entrance to the Queens House.

Instructing the girls, as they came to a dead end in the tunnel; to tap their wands on the stone which will cause a stone staircase to appear, they would then have to climb two flights of stairs and on coming to a wooden door, press the bottom right corner and it should open. The Beef Eater then farewelled the girls, thanking them for their autographs, and went through the tunnel the same way that they came.

Five minutes later and the contestants was on the first floor of the Queens House, sitting in a room that had a large window which overlooked the Tower Green courtyard where the ravens were kept and there was also a re-enactment of a beheading which their two Beef Eater guides were playing a part in it.

'Brighid, you're next' Larissa told Hermione as she returned from the Council Chamber where she got fitted.

Ascending a spiral staircase to the second floor, Hermione felt a strange tingle in her nose again as she smelt something odd. Passing a suit of armour that was outside the Council Chamber, Hermione entered the room.

Lavender was waving her wand in a peculiar fashion, causing the piece of white cotton material to dance in mid air; giving a guilty grin as she looked at Hermione.

'You alright Hermione. Sorry about the difficulty of the dance routine- although I must say that you managed to keep up with the others, even though those girls have done dance training for years,' Lavender said as she waved her wand, causing the material to wrap itself around Hermione.

Hermione looked outside the window and saw Michael and the other escorts watching the mock execution at the Tower Green.

'I also have taken dance classes before Lav, so it wasn't excruciatingly difficult,' Hermione informed Lavender. 'Where's Pansy?'

Lavender scowled. 'To be honest, I have no idea where my colleague is. She was supposed to help me with the dance routine and fittings but, as you can tell, she failed to show.'

Lavender waved her wand again, causing the material to fly of Hermione and land on a memorial near the window of the room. The memorial was erected to commemorate the discovery of the Gunpowder Plot, planned by Guy Fawkes.

Guy Fawkes… Gunpowder…

Hermione's nose started tingling again and she realised something.

'Have we finished Lavender?' she asked and left the room, not waiting for Lavenders soft reply of 'yes'.

'Please get Adina' Lavender yelled suddenly.

Hermione gave the suit of armour a suspicious glare before descending the stairs, looking through the rooms in search of Adina. She found her in deep conversation with Amber and Sumina.

'Adina, you're wanted upstairs' Hermione said, waiting for Adina to excuse herself and exit the room.

'Thanks Brig' she replied, ascending the stairs with Hermione following her. Adina stopped at the top at the staircase. 'Is there any reason why you are following me?' she asked jokingly, her hazel eyes laughing.

'I'm going to the _little ladies _room, actually' Hermione answered.

Adina laughed and said, 'fair enough.' As Hermione made a move to leave Adina stopped her. 'Brighid, what I said this morning about Draco and me-'

Hermione stopped her. 'It's okay Adina- I won't tell anyone'

'It's not that,' Adina said, blushing slightly. 'It's just that you seem very comfortable around each other. I mean, the way that he was looking at you…'

Hermione gapped at her. 'Me and _Malfoy_? Are you serious?'

Adina breathed a sigh of relief. 'Well, that's good. I thought- Malfoy?'

Hermione bit her tongue hard, silently cursing herself. 'Yeah, _Malfoy_. It just sounds more…_sexy_?'

Adina just stared at her before laughing loudly and saying, 'Good one Brig. You are absolutely right. _Malfoy_-' she rolled his surname of her tongue easily. 'Oh- I better get fitted. See ya downstairs!'

As Adina entered the Council Chamber Hermione walked over to the suit of armour to inspect it. Leaning so close that her nose was almost touching it, Hermione could smell gunpowder through the steel- the same scent that was in the 'great hall'.

She heard Adina's soft voice say 'thankyou' to Lavender, so Hermione quickly hid herself beside the armour as Adina walked past, humming the Miss Magick theme song. After making sure that Adina had gone down the stairs, Hermione re-entered the Council Chamber.

'Hermione! What-'

'We need to evacuate the building immediately.'


	9. Miss Magick's Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP OR MC. FOR FULL DISCLAIMER SEE CHAPTER 1.

A/N: THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER- I JUST FINISHED TYPING IT UP LAST NIGHT…

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Opening Gala

Harry Potter approached Hermione as she waited outside the Queens House with the other contestants; the girls practically swooning as they saw the Boy-Who-Lived and defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named approach them

'Miss O'Connell, may I have a word please?'

The girls gave Hermione a mixture of jealous and shocked looks.

'Of course, Mr Potter.'

As he led her away from the other Miss Magick contestants, Harry smiled at her. 'It was a lucky thing that you discovered the gunpowder, 'Mione. You were right- there were traces of gunpowder in the suits of armour, not only in the White Tower and Queens House, but also in most of the other buildings. One spark of fire and the Tower of London would be nothing but rubble' Hermione's eyes widened at this fact. 'Unfortunately, all gunpowder will have to be removed the muggle way as any sparks from our wands may cause an explosion; this will take a few days which also means that it is also too risky to have the Opening Gala held here tonight. What Guy Fawkes had planned on doing to Parliament, this New Dark Lord planned to do the same thing to the Miss Magick contestants here at the Tower of London. Malfoy should have got my owl by now so-'

'Potter' Draco called as he walked from the Miss Magick contestants to Harry and Hermione. 'What's the meaning of this? I was just finalising the plans of the Opening Gala-'

'Which cannot be held here. Hermione found enough gunpowder in all the buildings which make up the Tower of London to create a new Grand Canyon.'

Draco looked at Hermione and whispered; 'now I know why I allowed you to enter my pageant.' Raising his voice so that Harry and the other contestants could hear him, Draco said, 'The Opening Gala shall be held at M.E. Headquarters. Arrivals will now start at 19:30 with the ceremony commencing at 20:30.'

As the girls started talking excitedly about the change of plans, Draco dropped his voice so that only Harry and Hermione could hear him again.

'Potter, I invite you and your team to attend the ceremony- no charge, of course. We need to ensure the safety of the girls even more so now that there has been a very real threat on their welfare. Miss O'Connell, if you will follow me' he held out his arm to Hermione.

'In a second Malfoy' she hugged Harry tightly and whispered, 'Pansy disappeared for four hours today, and at three o'clock this morning she came into the Miss Magick archives for 'important research''. She detached herself from Harry and raised her voice to say, 'Thanks Mr Potter', before linking her arm through Malfoy's.

Hermione looked straight ahead at the Queens House, avoiding Draco's and the other contestants gaze that she felt on her. Michael approached them to escort Hermione outside the Tower where the carriages were waiting to take her and the other contestants and escorts back to M.E. Headquarters.

Noticing the looks of jealousy that Hermione was receiving from the other contestants, Draco said loudly, 'Miss O'Connell just received some bad news from home. As there are no floo networks within a ten kilometre radius of the Tower of London, it has been decided that the Opening Gala shall be held at Malfoy Enterprises instead. I shall all see you again in a few hours- Good Luck!'

Once Malfoy had left, Michael went forward and pulled Hermione into a hug saying, 'I am so sorry Brig. If you need anything then just tell me.'

Then the other contestants approached her and gave her their sympathy.

Linking their arms through Hermione's as they walked out of the Tower of London, Amber apologised, 'I am sorry for glaring at you before. I was just jealous of the attention that you were receiving from Draco and Harry Potter, which they gave you with good reason….'

'I'm sure that everything will be okay, Brig' Adina said comfortingly, giving Amber a slight glare at her 'apology'.

Hermione sighed as she climbed into the carriage with the aide of Michael. And as another ten contestants tried to get into the same carriage in an attempt to soothe Hermione, she thought to herself, 'it's going to be a long ride to Malfoy Enterprises'.

* * *

Whispers of surprise followed Hermione's entrance as she made her way up the magick carpet, which was suspended a foot above the marble floor of the Malfoy Enterprises foyer.

'Presenting the representative for the Republic of Ireland- Miss Brighid O'Connell' Lavender's voice announced, causing the crowd to cheer and the photographers to swarm around Hermione like bees around a bee hive.

Pausing for the photographers, Hermione wished that she could have been able to wear her Auror shoes instead of the pair of golden stilettos that were causing her feet to ache. Placing a perfectly manicured hand on her hip, feeling the smooth satin of her crimson halter-neck dress that she was wearing, she smiled at the photographs, tilting her hair to the side which caused her loose hair to swing freely around her face.

After returning from the Tower of London, Hermione and the other contestants were hurriedly ushered into the Parlour to get prepared for the magick carpet. Hermione tried to appear sullen due to Malfoy's explanation that her family was going through troubled times, the girls sympathising with her, but she didn't feel the need to act as she absolutely hated getting her make-up done (although Lavender only put on the minimum amount for her). She was one of the first to leave the Parlour and went into her room where the elegant crimson gown was hanging on her bed, a note attached to it read _my office 23:00_.

And now, the moment that she had dreaded since entering the pageant had arrived- the whole Wizarding World knew who she (well, who Brighid O'Connell) was.

Moving a bit faster along the magick carpet then the other pageants- stopping only to sign autographs and get her photo taken- Hermione reached Michael at the front of the fountain where they both bowed to the applause of 200+ of the Wizarding World's finest society, then ascended the stairs to the right (the couples would alternate which staircase they would climb).

Once the final Miss Magick contestant had taken her place at the staircase with her escort, the contestants gave a curtsey, their escorts bowing, then they were positioned for a group photo and had a couple of solo photos taken.

When the last photo had been taken the contestants left their escorts to change into their performance costumes.

* * *

'Brighid, Amber and Larissa, take your positions' Lavender stage whispered to the girls as they lined up behind the curtain on the stage in the Hall at M.E- where Malfoy had taught Hermione how to perform the pageant tasks.

Hermione nervously fiddled with her costume, a white cotton dress which had criss-cross straps at the back and fell in strips just below her knees (the other girls wearing similar costumes), before feeling her flamed cheeks which sparkled with glitter. Her hair was tied in a braid while her feet were bare.

The other girls didn't appear to be nervous- in fact, most of them were smiling widely in anticipation- but Hermione was a wreck. The only thing stopping her from vomiting was trying to concerntrate on what Dracos' smooth voice was saying.

'…acts between courses. But to start off the Miss Magick Pageant is the Miss Magick contestants, dancing to the Miss Magick theme song: Welcome to the Miss Magick Pageant!'

On cue, the curtains opened as Draco left the stage, revealing the girls lined up in four rows with their backs to the audience, who were applauding. Hermione felt the greatest urge to run off the stage but held her position.

As the music started playing, a moving spiral of the universe appeared on the back wall which the contestants faced, and flashes of colored light made an arc above the contestants. Then Hermione's body started dancing on autopilot.

_They waited their whole lives_

_For this very chance,_

_To show who they can be,_

_Who they are,_

_What their country represents._

_With poise, elegance,_

_Beauty, and intellect,_

_Only one of these ladies will be selected_

_To be…_

_Miss Magick_

_The girl with it all_

_Miss Magick_

_The Queen of our World_

_She has beauty and class_

_And the perfect…_

_Smile._

_Only time will tell_

_Which witch will gain the title of…_

_Miss Magick_

Hermione inwardly scoffed at the choice of lyrics, but kept on dancing, loving the feel of her costume as it moved like air.

_Miss Magick_

The contestants shouted 'Miss Magick!' one last time before striking a pose, causing a series of yells and whistles to erupt as the audience gave a standing ovation. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron at a table a few rows back from the stage in the centre of the Hall and noticed that they were both standing on their chairs, clapping and yelling enthusiastically for an encore.

* * *

'Good job Miss O'Connell' Harry whispered his congradulations to Hermione as she re-entered the Hall after changing into her dinner outfit again. Hermione was seated two tables away from her friends, with another four contestants and their escorts, but Harry approached her anyway.

'You ladies were great' he said louder to the others, causing some to blush at being addressed by the Boy Who Won.

'Thankyou Mr Potter' Hermione offered her hand and then introduced him to the other ladies at the table.

Harry smiled at them. 'I have some news for Miss O'Connell from home, so if you'll excuse us?' Harry didn't wait for a response as he steered Hermione towards his table, where Ron was talking to Draco.

Ron was looking around the room at its occupants not noticing Hermione approach them.

'Malfoy- what is this? A Hogwarts reunion?'

Hermione looked around her and saw that Ron could've been right- most of the people in the room had attended Hogwarts.

'Actually Weasley, they are my employees.'

Silence. Then-

'Malfoy I want your job!'

Collected laughs emitted from Harry and Hermione, and Malfoy gave a chuckle, the left side of his lip raised upwards. Hermione recognised that as his amused smile which he normally had before making a witty remark. However, before Malfoy could respond to Rons remark, Amber and Blaise had caught his attention and motioned for him to accompany them.

'If you will excuse me, I will see you all after' his gaze lingered on Hermiones before he made his way through the crowd, stopping to greet guests, and disappeared from sight.

Hermione saw Ron raise his arms in an attempt to hug her but she stopped him by shaking her head. Instead she held out her hand which he shook, and he kissed by cheeks and whispered 'are you alright? Mione we really need to talk. Is there anywhere we can go?'

Hermione shrugged. 'I really need to start socialising with guests' she dropped her voice to a whisper. 'it looks suspicious if I stay with Aurors all night.'

Harry and Ron both nodded. 'Just be careful around Mr Malfoy, Brighid' Harry advised.

Hermione had started walking away but stopped upon hearing this warning.

'What do you mean?'

'We believe he is like Pansy' Ron explained, eyes wide as though trying to make her understand a secret code.

Hermione caught on quickly and nodded her understanding.

'So Malfoy is a suspect' Hermione thought to herself, after telling the boys that she would meet them at 22:30 out on the balcony.

Zig-zagging her way around the tables, introducing herself to the occupants of the Hall, Hermione made small-talk with the employees of M.E, recognising familiar faces. Apart from Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy had also hired Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, and some Quidditch players like Oliver Wood and Seamus Finnigan whom Hermione knew Malfoy had sponsored.

She stopped to speak to Seamus ('Yeah, Malfoy has made quite a difference in the Wizarding World, hasn't he? If it wasn't for his support and funding then half the population in this Hall wouldn't be employed…') when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, turning around to see a quite flustered Michael.

'I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been? You're supposed to stay with you escort-'

'Michael- do you know Seamus Finnigan?' Hermione interrupted him, turning her attention back to Seamus. Michael, ending his reprimand, took the hint and shook Seamus's hand.

'Pleasure. Brig, the next part of the Ball will commence shortly so we need to take our seats again.'

Without waiting for her response, Michael nodded to Seamus before taking Hermione's hand and leading her back to their table; once seated Hermione withdrew her hand from Michaels. 'What did you do that for?'

'The tabloids reported this morning that Seamus Finnigan is having an affair with one of the Miss Magick contestants. It looked suspicious with you being so friendly with him…'

'Suspicious?' Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Wouldn't it be more suspicious if I did not speak to the Keeper of the Irish Wasps Quidditch team? Especially since I'm Irish?'

Michael looked stumped and felt his cheeks warm slightly.

'I was only trying to help' he mumbled, pouring himself some firewhisky.

Hermione felt ashamed. 'I apologise Michael. You were only trying to help and I snapped at you' she gave him an apologetic smile. 'let's just forget about that and enjoy tonight while we don't have to work…'

Hermione's next words were cut out by a high-pitched sound- similar to that of when muggle microphones were interfering with musical equiptment- causing her and most of the other residents in the Hall to place their hands over their ears.

'Sorry about that' Lavender apologised on stage, her voice magnified by the wand which was pointed at her throat. 'the muggle equiptment isn't working as planned. Anyway, before the next course and Three Witches and One Wand perform, Pansy Parkinson and myself have a special announcement.'

With that, Pansy came onto the stage and a spotlight fell on Draco Malfoy, who was talking to some wizards who worked for the Daily Prophet, and behind Lavender and Pansy, their escorts brought out a two metre high chocolate cake with the words 'Happy Birthday' flashing on it.

'Come on up, birthday boy!' Pansy said seductively, gesturing for Malfoy to approach the stage with her finger. Hermione swore she saw him role his eyes as he walked up the stairs to the stage.

Hermione felt a nudge on her shoulder and Michael whispered, 'I think you and the girls are supposed to give your birthday wishes to your boss…' he pointed to the other contestants, making their way backstage.

Hermione sighed and followed the girls, wondering what they were going to do. She didn't have to wait too long to find out. As soon as she got backstage, the other girls motioned for her to join them in a group hug.

'Lavender asked for us to dance the steps from the second to sixth line of the Miss Magick theme song, whilst singing 'It's Draco's Birthday'' Amber informed them while motioning for them to get into position.

Hermione could just make out Draco's birthday speech ('I was trying to keep this secret, but going to school with these two popular women obviously hasn't made this possible…') as she tried to think of the words to the song and wondered how on earth she would be able to dance in stilettos. But as the music played, she needn't have worried as she remembered the steps perfectly and she danced and sang

_Happy Birthday_

_It's Draco's birthday_

_Happy, happy birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday _

_Happy, happy birthday to you_

At the end of the routine, instead of posing separately, both Amber and Larissa posed beside Draco- each placing a manicured hand on either shoulder and kicking their legs up in a show girl pose.

Hermione nearly shook her head at the girls, but a pair of grey eyes stopped her. It was with his eyes that Draco reminded her of the secret meetings she was supposed to attend later that night.

* * *

'What took you so long?' Harry asked as a flustered Hermione ran towards him, her stilettos in hand.

Hermione panted slightly as she finally reached her friends. 'Dancing, singing, posing…gagging…' the boys laughed at her last comment.

'C'mon 'Mione, it can't have been that bad' Ron remarked, earning a scowl from Hermione.

'I'd like to see how you manage to dance in stilettos Ronald!'

Harry, still laughing, put his hand between his two best friends, separating them. 'Let's get serious now' he stated, causing Hermione to direct her glare from Ron to Harry. 'Has Malfoy told you that he went to Australia last year, leaving just after explosives were found in a wizarding village 20 minutes south of Alice Springs?'

Hermione's eyes went wide. 'No, but Adina did say that he worked with her at a Healing Centre there-'

'Adina Yildeen? The contestant from Australia?'

Hermione nodded. 'Why do you ask?'

Ron gave a strange smile. 'She's a pureblood, 'Mione. She stayed with the Malfoy's during a pureblood exchange trip when she was 10-'

'A what?' Hermione asked.

'Pureblood exchange trip. It's an exchange program where pureblood families would send their children to other pureblood families in another country. When I was 5 our family hosted a- now rather attractive- witch from Brazil…'

'Anyway' Harry gave Ron a look of amusement as he took over the conversation. 'They were both suspected of planting the bomb but the charges were dropped as this was just a theory made by the Australian Aurors- no evidence was found. Just be careful around them and try to keep them apart.'

Hermione shook her head sadly. 'I don't know if that would be possible Harry. Adina is more or less obsessed with being Malfoy's girlfriend, an idea which is beyond my comprehension' the boys laughed at her remark. 'But she is one determined girl and I have no doubt that it could happen if she was given the opportunity. How do you suggest that I prevent this from happening?'

Hermione was looking at Harry expectantly, as was Ron.

Harry looked uneasily at his friends before whispering, 'divert Malfoy's attention from Adina to yourself.'

'WHAT?' both Hermione and Ron shouted simultaneously.

'Shh' Harry hushed them. 'You will bring attention to us.'

Ron looked sheepish while Hermione just looked angry.

'So how do you suggest that I divert Malfoy's attention to myself? Become friends? Or do you mean something more…?'

Harry took her hands in his and looked at her, his eyes sincere. 'It was Ernie's idea- he wants all eyes on Malfoy-'

'What about Pansy?'

'We have run searches on Pansy but haven't received the results yet. I have told Ernie of your suspicions but he's having none of it. He is still angry at you' Harry looked apologetic and Hermione felt her anger dissolve slightly. 'He also wants you to give something to Malfoy' he told her, before placing something cold in her hands.

It was a pocket watch with a large black 'M' behind the arms. On the back of the watch was a rough etching of a message: _you can't change fate_.

Hermione looked at Harry questionably.

'It's Lucius Malfoy's. Ernie found it the day he died; Lucius was holding it in his hand and one of his teeth was beside it, the point worn away. If you look closely you can see fragments of his tooth in the writing.' Hermione almost dropped the watch upon hearing this news. 'This watch, amongst other things, was left for Draco in his fathers will, but as the Malfoy's were heavily into the Dark Arts it was suspected as a dark object. Ernie confiscated it, and ran tests on it, but nothing sinister was revealed. He believes that you should return it to its rightful owner.'

Hermione scowled. 'It took three years for them to complete tests on this object?' Hermione asked, causing Harry to shrug his shoulders as if to say _I guess so_. 'That time limit doesn't make sense! After gaining a suspected dark object the standard time of performing counter- spells is three months at the latest- not three years!'

'What does it matter?' Ron scoffed, making a move to walk away but he stopped himself and pulled Hermione into a hug. 'Be careful 'Mione' he whispered, smoothing back her hair before walking into the Hall.

Harry followed Ron's lead and also pulled Hermione into a hug. 'He's jealous' Harry informed her. 'He doesn't like Ernie's suggestion that you should try and get close to Malfoy.'

'How 'close' exactly should I get to Malfoy according to Ernie?' she asked, stepping back from Harry.

Harry shook his head and Hermione knew that she was going to get a surprise.

'As close as possible- intellectually, emotionally-' Hermione's eyes widened. '- and if Adina doesn't back off then also physically.' Hermione gapped at him and he hastened to add, 'but it shouldn't get to that stage 'Mione. You are better then any other girl in this competition- although if Ginny was competing then you would be in trouble.'

'You have to say that!'

'What? That you are better then the other girls? Or that, if Ginny was in the competition then she would give you a run for your money?'

Hermione smiled. 'Both.'

Harry gave her another hug. 'You are the smartest witch of our time- you will be fine. Keep in touch 'Mione.' He walked back into the Hall, leaving Hermione alone on the balcony.

Hermione stared at his back before turning her attention to the illuminated St Pauls Cathedral, the lights shimmering in the river. She leant her arms on the railings, the gold pocket watch making a dull thud as it hit the marble. Turning the watch over in her hands, Hermione stared at Lucius' writing. Although wonky, due to the inefficiency of his writing instrument, his penmanship was as neat as his sons.

_You can't change fate_.

Hermione didn't believe in fate, but what would this message mean for Malfoy? Would he understand his fathers cryptic code?

Hermione turned the watch over to see the perfect letter 'M' beneath the hands. Naturally, the hands as well as the casing was gold. According to the hands of the watch, the time was 23:12.

She was late for her meeting with Malfoy.


	10. Malfoy Moment

**DISCLAIMER: Please see chapter one**

**Chapter 10****: Confessions of a Malfoy**

When Hermione ran into his office slightly out of breath the first thing she noticed was that Draco was leaning on his desk, hands behind him, fingers tapping on the wood. The furniture had been moved, giving Hermione the impression that Draco had been pacing.

"You're late" he stated simply as she entered the room, gesturing for Hermione to take a seat in front of his desk which she did. Draco sat on his chair behind the desk.

"I apologise. I needed to discuss something with-"

"Your two male partners" Draco interrupted. "Yes, I suspected as much when I saw them go onto the balcony together; at first, I thought that they were going there for some alone time, but then you joined them after wishing me a happy birthday." The famous Malfoy smirk was back on his face. "After giving me a kiss" he added.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Why do you insist on calling Harry and Ron my 'two male partners'? they are my best friends. And I only kissed you – very, very briefly on the cheek, I have to add – because the other contestants did and it would be suspicious of me not to do so."

Hermione was a bit flustered after giving her explanation, her blush deepening slightly as she remembered Harry informing her that Ernie expected that, if necessary, she should try and get as close as possible to Draco…

"You still get worked up so easily, don't you Granger?" Draco spoke a bit slower then usual, an actual smile appearing on his face.

Hermione looked shocked for a second before wondering aloud, "Malfoy – are you drunk?"

"It's my birthday. I'm allowed to have a couple of drinks, aren't I?"

Hermione shook her head slightly. "I think that you have had more then two drinks Malfoy."

Draco seemed to sober up quickly. "No, only two – I'm not an easy drunk Granger, although most of the girls in the Hall would wish that I was." He gave a deep laugh at his own comment as Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can't deny that you don't want me, _Hermione"_ he whispered seductively.

Hermione stared at him in shock before regaining her composure, a smile appearing on her face. "You're right" she whispered, standing up to lean over the desk so that her face was closer to his. She felt a slight mix of repulsion, joy and power when she looked at his shocked face, surprised she had this affect on him. "In fact, I have a little birthday gift for you…"

Hermione was now kneeling on the desk, her dress rising up as she edged closer and closer to Draco. She got so close that her lips came to the side of his face.

"Happy Birthday" she whispered into his right ear, placing the watch in his hand, before returning to sit on her seat as though nothing had occurred.

When she looked at him again Draco's face was priceless.

"How did you get this?" he whispered, staring at the watch before looking at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. "Auror privelages".

"I was told that it was lost" he whispered, turning the watch over and then reading the writing. His face turned paler then normal.

Hermione didn't expect that reaction. "Would you like some water Malfoy?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. Without waiting for an answer, she said a charm which caused Draco's glass to fill itself with water. Draco took a long gulp of water and nodded his head in thanks.

"I wasn't drunk" he informed Hermione, placing the watch on the top of his desk. "I just wanted to see whether you could ever be relaxed in my presence – sober or drunk." He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "Obviously not."

"Malfoy – about before – I should have just given…"

Without allowing her to finish, Draco silenced her with a look which commanded attention.

"What can I do to make you more comfortable, Miss Granger?"

Hermione was shocked as he looked into her eyes, searching for an answer, mesmerising her, making her feel the need to speak the truth…

"I don't trust you."

"That's not what I asked" Draco stated, noting that Hermione had looked away. He sighed then slowly stood up and removed his jacket, placing it on the back of his chair.

Hermione, hearing him move, turned to face him, her eyes going wide as he continued to remove clothing. Now his tie was placed neatly over his jacket, followed by his crisp white shirt. She realised that she was gaping at Draco's exposed chest and looked away, slightly annoyed that she was right about his athletic body.

Draco noticed this but refused to comment on her displeasure, unlike his school self. Instead he asked, "tell me Miss Granger – what do you see?"

Slowly Hermione turned to face him, an odd grin appearing on her face. "Now that's the response I normally get" Draco thought to himself cockily, but this feeling was short lived.

"Nothing" Hermione replied, lifting her arms in front of her face as though shielding herself from the sun's rays. "You are so pale it is nearly blinding."

A huge smirk, not unlike the one Draco wore previously, was now etched on her face while Draco looked gobsmacked.

Pale? Hmph. Who knew Granger had a sense of humour?

"Fine. What don't you see?"

Hermione was genuinely puzzled at this question. _What on Earth is he talking about? _She wondered. Deciding not to go along with whatever Draco was playing at, Hermione stood up to leave but was prevented from going any further due to Draco's strong grip underneath her elbow.

"Answer my question please Miss Granger."

She turned around to look at Draco in his eyes as though questioning what he was refering to. However, unlike the previous times she had gazed into his grey orbs, she was finally able to read them clearly.

In his eyes she saw a challenge. He was challenging her to look at him.

Straightening up, without breaking eye-contact, Hermione moved away from Draco. Draco released his hold on her, causing Hermione to release a breath she had not realised that she had been holding and making her shiver slightly at the removal of his warm hand.

Taking a few steps back, now with Draco's consent, she let her eyes wander freely over his pale torso.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" she asked.

Draco smirked in response.

Beginning her examination, Hermione noticed a faint scar visible beneath his collarbone, but it could have easily of been a birthmark… no other scars seemed to mark his skin. However… she did notice how toned his stomach was, seeing definition of abs and a fair snail trail running from underneath his belly button to…

_Where did that thought come from? _She scolded herself for gawking and pushed such thoughts aside. Hermione would be damned if she did not figure out what he was refering to. It was a puzzle. And she liked puzzles – right?

Draco was patiently waiting for her to finish the examination of his body, although a dozen possible remarks about her blush whilst doing her observation coursed through his mind. _Like what you see, Granger?_

"Malfoy, there is nothing here!" she said, finally admitting defeat and feeling very agitated.

Why did he insist on removing his shirt and asking her to look at him. Ego boost? He did not need it…

"Exactly my point, Granger" Draco said with a smile.

Hermione's face flushed with anger. "You are a strange man Malfoy. Is this a joke to you? Because if it is then I do not find it the least bit-"

"Did you notice that there is no Dark Mark on my arm?" Draco asked Hermione, causing her jaw to drop. "Or were you too busy perving on me?"

He couldn't help it. He really couldn't.

Hermione scowled at him. "Why is it, Malfoy, that you went through so much effort to remove your jacket, shirt and tie, when you could have just rolled up your sleeve to prove your point?"

He didn't expect that.

"Because – ahem – it is fun watching you become nervous…"

"But you brought me here in order to ask me how you could make me feel more comfortable around you…" exasperated, she made a move to leave again, but a thought stopped her. "I thought that you were a Death Eater. Sixth year. Dumbledore…"

Draco had put on his shirt and started doing up his buttons but stopped. "Never assume anything with me, Miss Granger." His fingers started moving swiftly again doing up his buttons and putting on his tie as he sat down. "Please sit, Miss Granger." Hermione did as requested, moving her chair closer to his desk, her curiosity overwhelming.

Draco was silent for a while, staring out his enchanted window. Today there was a thunderstorm and Hermione believed, from the look in his eyes, that Draco was having a inner battle.

"It would be so easy to lie, Miss Granger" Draco started slowly, not looking at her. "That is what I have been taught to do my entire life: lie, bully, cheat, hurt… but I was also never offered the opportunity to decide my future."

Draco finally looked at Hermione, and she was shocked by the emotion in his eye which was something she had never seen in him before. Guilt.

"As you know, my father was a Death Eater and I, a pureblood and heir to the Malfoy fortune, was expected to follow family tradition. To prove my loyalty to my family's Master – the Dark Lord" (he spat the words). "My first task was to allow Death Eater entry into Hogwarts then, if that was successful, kill Dumbledore. If I succeeded then I would join the ranks of Death Eater and be forced to do more terrible tasks."

Hermione noticed that Draco had started to tremble and resisted the urge to hold his hand. "I felt I had no choice. I was told to either kill Dumbledore or I would be killed. I was threatened with Death – my own…" his voice cracked and, this time, Hermione did grasp his hand. He didn't seem to notice. "Granger, you know me. I would always put myself first. I never intended to follow anyone- to be beneath anyone… so I left. After Snape killed Dumbledore, I realised that I had a third option. It was either kill, be killed, or run. I chose the last option."

Draco shook his head slightly and continued in a bored drone. "Obviously I got captured and suffered the consequences. However, the Dark Lord decided not to murder me but to use me as an incentive for my parents to continue doing his wishes…"

Draco's eyes opened wide as he focused on Hermione, as though realising that she had been listening the whole time. Withdrawing his hand from hers, regaining his composure and donning his professional appearance, Draco dismissed Hermione. "But that story will have to wait for another time. I do believe that we will be sorely missed by the other contestants if we do not make an appearance downstairs soon, so Miss O'Connell, shall we go?"

Hermione realised with a start just how quickly Draco had put on his jacket and was at the door, about to open it. Quickly, she joined him and pushed the door so that it remained closed.

Looking at her confused, his face turned to that of surprise when she pulled him into a tight hug, moving so close that he could feel her every curve pressed upon his toned muscle.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into his chest, before looking up at him. He noticed the ears in her eyes and automatically wiped one away with his finger as it made a trail down her cheek. His finger lingered on her face and, realising their position, Hermione broke their contact, blushing.

"After you" Draco said politely, opening the door. Hermione exited the room faster then he had expected.

As she started ascending the stairs to the theatre, Hermione stopped and looked back at him. "To avoid suspicion, we shouldn't enter the Hall together – is that okay?"

She looked so innocent as she asked him that, her voice so soft as though afraid that he might break if she spoke any louder. For once, she forgot her friends advice, allowing her sympathy and kindness to take over completely. Draco nodded in agreement, and watched as she disappeared from view.

"Thanks Hermione" he whispered to her retreating figure. He entered the Hall five minutes after Hermione, greeted by a swarm of tipsy girls asking where he had been. But the girls soon forgot their questions upon seeing his smile…

Draco did not notice the person, who had followed him upstairs, enter the room.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates – life has been flat out! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter ******** Will try and get next one up by the end of the year lol. Have to type it up… Peace xo**


End file.
